Remember When
by Joise
Summary: AU She was a woman without a past but that all changed the moment she arrived in Salem, USA and bumped into a man she never knew existed and the child she didn’t remember leaving behind.
1. Prologue

**Remember When**

by Joise

**Summary: **AU She was a woman without a past but that all changed the moment she arrived in Salem, USA and bumped into a man she never knew existed and the child she didn't remember leaving behind.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Days and the characters belong to Ken Corday and NBC.

**Prologue**

"_Life is funny sometimes, not ha ha ha funny, but an ironic funny. I was living in Chicago for the past five years. And I was happy there. I was the woman without a past and I was building a future. I was happy for the most part. I never really had a relationship, at least I could remember. And it was not for a lack of trying. But ever date I went on, I felt a tug in my heart that told me I wasn't ready for this. My heart was not ready for anyone. I never knew why. But that is beside the point. I work for Basic Black's division in Chicago and a week ago I was told to pack my bags because I was being transferred to the head office to work under Mr. John Black himself. I was so excited to have this privilege. I never officially met the man. I talked to him over the phone and emailed each other often. I guess my work spoke for me. Every time talked to him, he said told me that he enjoyed our conversations that I sounded like someone he once knew. I tried to ask who, but he said someone close to him who died five years ago in a tragic accident and told me he didn't want to talk about it because time has not healed those wounds. I felt like the world's biggest jerk and tried to apologize. He told me not to worry, I didn't know. He was gracious enough to give me three weeks to get to know Salem because my first day working under him and found me an apartment since I only had a week's notice. So here I am reading the sign that says "Welcome to Salem" and I can't help but wonder where life will take me next."_

She closed her book and put it in her purse with her bag. Ever since she could remember she was writing down every thought and feeling. It wasn't for reasons one would carry a journal, it was so that she could read her memories if she ever lost them again. She grabbed her travel bag, knowing the rest of her belongings would be waiting for her at her loft. She reached the curb and held up her hand "Taxi!" she yelled, only to watch it pass by her. She continued to try until the fourth taxi pulled up the curb. She got in and gave the driver her new address.

He was walking out of the airport after dropping off his daughter. She was visiting her grandmother in Arizona for the week. She went there every year at this time because this week was the hardest week of the year. It was the week his wife died and the anniversary of her death will forever be known to him as "the dark day." The darkness that surrounds him this week he does not want his daughter to see, he wants to her remember the six years of pleasant memories of her and not what her memory does to him. He is worried about his daughter, she's eleven now, getting closer and closer to being a teenager with questions that only her mother would know the answer. He feels sorry for her; she would need her mother and would only have her bumbling idiot of a father. He was walking to his car when he heard a voice he only hears in home videos.

"Taxi!" she yelled.

He head snapped out and searched for the voice, she shouted for the taxi three more times before he saw the yellow cab stop at the voice he was looking for. He couldn't believe his eyes. "It couldn't be," he whispered, "Could it?" Before he could move a muscle she was in the taxi and closed the door. He watched helplessly as it drove off. "NO!" he screamed running after the cab, "Stop that cab! My wife…" he screamed with tears as he fell on his knees, "My wife….that was my wife." He slowly got up and walked towards his truck, the pain in his heart was too unbearable, "This year will be the hardest," he said to no one, "because I thought I saw her. That couldn't be her, could it?" His thoughts were interrupted with his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID, it was his mother-in-law. He didn't want to speak to her, but knew she was calling to see if his daughter was on her way, "She's on her way," he said, "and I don't want to talk about it." He turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. This dark day was beginning three days early this year. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to survive this week. But his daughter was alive and well and needed her father. So he lived his life for her and her alone. It was not until about a year ago that he was ready to move on. And even then it was his daughter that pushed him back into the dating world.

"_We both know Daddy that she would want you to be happy. I want you to be happy."_ She told him and it was the pained expression on her face that made him realize that he needed to start living his life if she was ever going to live hers. He was seeing someone for almost a year now. Amy brought life back into their lives, but understood that this week he would be alone and his daughter would be with his grandmother. It was a tradition she was not allowed to be apart of, but being the supportive girlfriend she told him that if he needed her that she was there for him. Shawn thanked her for understanding, but told her that this was his darkest hours, not hers.

Shawn thought this year would be different because Amy was in his life, but now he doesn't know. He was so confused now. Was this woman really his wife? Did she only resemble her? Or was it her ghost sending her a message? And if so, what message?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author note**: Is this worth pursuing?


	2. In His Darkness

**Chapter 1 In his darkness**

"_It happened five years ago. Five long agonizing years since that night I got the phone call, the phone call that changed my life forever. I can still hear Uncle Roman's shaking voice as she explained to me that my beloved angel was a victim of a car jacking that ended horribly wrong. I can't remember exactly what he said; only that she was in the car when it exploded and her body was burned beyond recognition. Her funeral had to be a closed casket. I do not remember ever being so numb in my life than I did the moment I watched her casket being lowered into the ground. That was the day my heart died. Yes, died, because if was shattered into millions of pieces it would still be alive. But my heart wasn't, it died with her in the flames."_

Shawn shut the door of his empty apartment. He knew he should move that it wasn't healthy to continue to live in his loft. The loft he shared with his beloved wife. But he couldn't let this place go. He had built memories here that he would never want to let go of and to be honest, neither did his wife. They both vowed to move the day their family outgrew the loft and they only had one child so there was no need to move. Her things are still where she left them, he knew it wasn't fair to Amy to have them. But then again, it wasn't fair to him that his wife wasn't with him. It's not like Amy would know, he never let her into his apartment, let alone spend the night. This was _their_ loft, not his and Amy's…this place would never belong to Amy. He picked up their wedding picture. They could not afford a fancy wedding, but they didn't care. All they cared about was at the end of the day they would no longer be two people but one. That they would be Mr. and Mrs. Shawn-Douglas Brady; that was all that matter to them.

They got married at St. Luke's and the picture he was holding was her favorite picture. The sun was setting when his mother took the picture. It made a halo around the ringlets in her hair as they ran from the church. She looked like an angel…she was his angel. And it was a cruel twist of fate that his angel was taken from him. Shawn placed the picture back on the table. He walked towards his bedroom and got down on his knees. He reached under his bed for the box of all of their keepsakes as he continued his yearly tortuous ritual of reliving the past, reliving her death. Reliving the moment his life ended and the zombie Shawn began. He reached in and pulled out a picture of her pregnant with their daughter. Shawn never saw a bigger grin on either one of their faces. Shawn had his hands on her round belly as they looked at each other with these big goofy grins. A beautiful life created out of their love. He remembered the day she told him and how subtle she was trying to be until she finally just blurted it out to him. He couldn't remember being so shocked and happy at the same moment of time.

_Flashback _

_Shawn came home and saw his wife busy in the kitchen. He couldn't help but to smile at the site, last time she tried to cook she nearly burned down the apartment. He quietly shut the door and put down his bag. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides as he yelled, "Boo!" He got the desired effect when he watched her jump in the air and scream._

"_Shawn-Douglas Brady!" she yelled, "You're not funny!" She turned around and slapped him in the shoulder._

"_That hurt!" he said playfully as he rubbed his shoulder. The grin on his face told her another story._

"_I hate you!" she hissed._

"_And I love you," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissed her forehead._

"_I still not liking you," she said as she leaned into him._

"_Uh-huh," he said with disbelief in his voice, "I know you love me."_

"_Well," she said with some hesitation, "Someone has to and I did draw the short straw."_

"_That hurts," he said pulling away from her, "Right here," he said grabbing her hand and resting it on his heart._

_She just smiled and let out a slight giggle as she pulled her hand away and brought her attention back to the stove._

"_I thought you weren't going to cook again after burning the Mac and Cheese?" Shawn asked._

"_It's a special night," she said, "and you distracted me!"_

"_Whatever you say dear," he said kissing the side of her head, "Special occasion did you say?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I didn't miss an anniversary did I?"_

"_No."_

"_It's not your birthday or my birthday."_

_She giggled again, "Of course not silly," she said turning off the stove, "Go sit down, dinners ready."_

"_I'd love desert right now," he said kissing her hard and passionately._

"_Stop," she said pushing him away, "I worked hard on this! Now, go sit down." She shooed him away from the kitchen._

"_Yes dear," he said in a monotone voice, "So what are we having?"_

"_You'll see," she said as she placed a plate in front of him._

_He looked at the plate and then back at her confused. "What's with the vegetables?"_

"_Its baby carrots, baby peas, baby potatoes, and baby spinach," she said, "What part of it don't you understand?"_

"_All of it," he said, "Did you recently wage a war between meat and noodles?"_

"_You're ridiculous Shawn-Douglas Brady!"_

"_And why the little vegetables," he said, "Did the bigger ones run and hide when they saw you coming?"_

"_They're baby size," she said emphasizing the baby._

"_But I'm a growing man, I need bigger vegetables," he said as her hand came up and slapped him at the backside of the head, "Owe!" he yelled, "What the hell was that for!"_

"_You're an idiot!" she screamed in tears, "A big old idiot!"_

"_What did I do wrong?"_

"_I married an idiot," she said rubbing her belly, "You're daddy's an idiot," she told her stomach._

"_Leave my father out of this…." Shawn said as he trailed off, "Oh," he said when he finally understood the message, "Oh!" he said again with eyes widen._

"_Oh?" she said, "All I get is an oh?"_

_His surprised face grew into a goofy grin as he picked her up and spun her around, "We're having a baby!  
_

_She laughed at his childish antics, "We're having a baby," she confirmed._

_He set her down and lowered himself to her stomach, "Hey there baby," he whispered, "I'm your daddy. I'm going to teach you so much when you grow up. And I know we just met, but I love you already." He placed a gentle kiss on her stomach before straightening up. He wiped the tears from his wife's eyes before kissing her gently has well. "We're having a baby."_

"_We're having a baby."_

There were only a few moments in his life that made his feel so alive, when his angel agreed to date him, say "yes" to marry him, their wedding day, their wedding night when they had made love for the first time, and when she told him he was going to be a daddy. Those were the moments that got him through the day to day. Those were the moments that kept him going when he wanted to give up on life, because their love created the most precious gift in his life, their daughter. He picked up the picture that was taken in the delivery room. The first official picture of the Brady family and anyone could see how much those parents loved their child. Shawn traced the outline of his wife and daughter's faces.

"Avery," he said to the baby, "Avery Grace Brady."

He remembered their constant battle over her name. He wanted to name the baby Avery because he thought it was cool and it would go with either a boy or a girl. His angel fought him tooth and nail over it.

"_We're not giving our baby a name that means 'Elf counsel' Shawn," she said, "We agreed our baby's name would have meaning behind it."_

"_I think it has a kick ass meaning," He countered, "Legolas was pretty ass…"_

"_You are not basing the name of our baby on some stupid movie!" she said._

"_Why not?"_

"_You'll be the death of me Shawn," she said in a huff, "and we're not picking that name!"_

He remembered the moment the doctor placed his daughter in his arms. She was so tiny and fragile, he was afraid of breaking her.

_He looked down at his wife and saw her looking at both of them with so much love and affection in her eyes. He placed their daughter in her arms. He sat on the bed with her as she gave the baby a tender kiss on the forehead. "I've never seen anyone more beautiful," Shawn said, "I think he we have the world's cutest baby."_

"_Every parent says that," she said with a smile, knowing what his response would be._

"_Doesn't mean it's not true in this case."_

"_I know," she said, "She is perfect." She watched as the man she loved carefully took his daughter from her arms and held her close to him. She reached up and caressed her tiny head, "Welcome to the world Avery Grace Brady," she whispered, "your daddy and I waited a long time to see you."_

"_Avery Grace?" he said, "Are you sure…"_

"_Yeah," she said, "She's an Avery and a Grace."_

"_Unmerited gift," he said for the meaning of grace._

"_She is a gift from God," she said, "is she not?"_

"_She is," he said, "Avery Grace Brady. She's going to be Daddy's little girl."_

"_Just don't let her forget me," she said playfully._

Shawn set the picture down; his heart ached too much to continue down this path. It's been five years and it still hurts as if it just happened. If time was suppose to heal all wounds, why were his still fresh? Why would they not heal? He felt like he was being consumed by darkness and soon, there would be no light left in him. He wondered if his daughter could say him. Would it be fair to her to have to say her father at the tender age of eleven because the woman she barely remembers left him feeling dead inside? He didn't believe for one second that Amy could save him and he wasn't sure why he still held on to her when he should let her go. Free her to find someone that can be something to her that he could never be; a happily devoted man. He feels like Avery deserves a motherly figure in her life, so he holds on to her for Avery and Avery alone. He can't help but to wonder if anyone could save him.


	3. The Ghost of Days Gone By

Sorry for the long delay! Here's the next installment!

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Ghost of Days Gone By**

She took the elevator up to the top floor. She was really excited at the opportunity to work up close and personnel with Mr. John Black, CEO of Basic Black. He hadn't even met her yet but he was already taking good care of her. He let her move into his loft that had been once been his own, then his son and daughter. It had been vacant for many years since his daughter Belle had got married and moved into a home with her husband. John Black was taking a risk on her and she wanted it to be worthwhile for him. The doors open and she naturally went to the left. She was digging around in her pursue looking for the key. She felt the cold metal on her fingers and grabbed a hold. She was about to put the key in the lock when she heard her name.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes," she turned around, looking at one of the movers.

"That's not your apartment," he said, "it's over here." He gestured to the open door behind him.

"Thank you for saving me from about thirty seconds of humility," she laughed. She walked towards her loft when she turned back to look at the door behind her. It felt so natural to come to that door; it was like she was following her body's response. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Of course she wouldn't know that apartment; this is her first time in Salem…that she knew of. She walked into the open sliding door and looked around. An eerie feeling came over her, like she had been here before.

"Ma'am."

"Hum?" she said coming out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you needed anything else."

"No thank you Jerry," she said, "you and Mike did a wonderful job."

"You're welcome miss," he said, "I need you to sign at the bottom." He held out the clip board for her. She grabbed it and signed her name at the bottom. She handed it back to him and looked around at the familiarity of the room. "There was a message while we were setting up the furniture from Mr. Black ma'am," Jerry went on, "It sounded important."

"Thanks again Jerry," she said as she showed the men the door. She slid the door shut and locked the door. She looked around again and couldn't help but feel like she knew this place. She tried to laugh off that thought as she went to her answer machine. When she saw the flashing red light she pushed play.

"_I'm sorry to do this to you. I know you just moved in but there is a crisis here at Basic Black and I need you to cut the vacation short. I promise to make it up to you kid when the craziness dies down. If you can, please come over to the office right away."_

"Sorry much for my vacation," she mumbled to herself. She outwardly cringed when he called her 'kid.' She hated that. She wasn't a child, nor was she his child. How could be ever be treated seriously when her boss keeps calling her 'kid.' She climbed up the winding stairs and looked for her room. She went into the closet and pulled out a suit to change into. She was meeting John Black for the first time and he wanted her to see her as a business woman, not a kid.

* * *

Shawn had heard the noise next door and opened his door to see movers going into Belle's old loft. "Hey," he said to the man with a chair, "When do they move in?"

"Not sure," Jerry responded with a lie, "We just need to have everything in by 11:00am."

Shawn looked at his watch and it was only 10:30am. He figured he would let them do their jobs and come back after noon to see the new neighbor. He closed his door and went out on the fire escape. He climbed up to the roof and looked out onto the horizon. His wife loved this roof and the view. She could find joy at anytime on this roof. Shawn still couldn't get the image of that woman haling a taxi out of his head or the sound of her voice. She sounded so much like his beloved that it scared him. "But she's dead Shawn," he said, "and so are you." Shawn looked at his watch and noticed two hours had past. He went to the stairwell and walked down to the stairs. He walked to his new neighbor's door and knocked.

* * *

She heard someone knocking on her door and ran down the stairs, "In a minute!" she yelled, she put on her last shoe and made it to the door. She opened the door to find a young dark haired man dressed in black staring back at her. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Black sent me to bring you to Basic Black," the man responded.

"Okay," she said, "just let me find my briefcase." She walked into her new loft and looked for the object. She found it after a few minutes and followed the young driver out of her home. She locked the door and got into the elevator. When the doors were about to close she briefly saw a young dark hair man with the saddest eyes she had ever seen walk down the stairs. She wondered what made him so sad.

She slid into the door Brandon, her driver, opened for her. Within ten minutes she was standing outside of Basic Black. She rode the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened she stepped into the reception area and immediately noticed that all eyes were on her. What she could not understand was why everyone was looking at her. She walked up to the receptionist. She read the name 'Stephanie Johnson' on the nameplate in front of her.

"Welcome to Basic Black," Stephanie seemed to stumble over her words. It was like she was looking at the ghost of someone she once knew.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Stephanie said, "You just remind me of someone…"

"I get that a lot," she said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not being professional," Stephanie said trying to regain her composure, "You are here to see?"

"John Black," she said, "he should be excepting me."

"Your name?"

"Jayden Douglas," she said.

"I'll let him know you're here," Stephanie said.

"No need I am right here," John said coming up behind them with Kate in tow, "Are you okay Stephanie, you look like you seen a ghost."

"Not sure on that one Mr. Black," Stephanie said.

John looked at her with a confused expression. He looked at Kate and she also seemed to be at a loss for words so he decided to turn his attention on his employee. "Jayden I hope your travels when smoothly."

Jayden smiled brightly as she turned around to talk to John, "Yes sir Mr. Black…" her voice trailed off when she noticed how white him and Kate had gotten. "Are you okay Mr. Black? Ms. Roberts?"

"That's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Jayden asked confused, "You don't know if you're okay."

"You're dead."

"What?" she said, "I can assure you Mr. Black that I am alive and well." She watched as he tentatively took small steps towards her and lifted his hand. He gently stroked her cheek, "You're alive."

Jayden immediately stepped back, "I don't know who you think I am Mr. Black but I can guarantee you that I am alive and well and that you should not touch me like that again."

"I can't believe it," John said in disbelief, "You're alive." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her with all of his might. The tears flowed from his eyes and he hugged the woman that he had thought had died. He whispered her name into her ear as he felt her hands touch his chest and push him away.

"You will not do that again Mr. Black," Jayden said, "I do not know who you think I am but my name is Jayden Douglas. I just transferred from the Chicago office to join your team here in Salem."

John's hands when to his face to cover his embarrassment, "I am so sorry," John said, "It's just that you look so much like her, it's uncanny."

"Who?"

"The young woman who died five years ago," John said, "I loved her like my own and it hurt so much to bury her. It will be five years this week."

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Black," she said.

"Call me John please," he interrupted her.

"Okay John," Jayden said, "I'm sorry for your loss and for freaking out back there."

"That's okay," John said, "she didn't like attention either."

"Please don't compare me to a dead woman," she pleaded.

"I want to show you something," John said disappearing into his office. He came back moments later with a picture frame in his hands. He held it out to her to grab. He said her initial hesitation before grabbing it.

Jayden turned the picture over and gasped, "Oh my god," she said, "She looks a lot like me."

"I know," John said, "That picture is of her and her husband Shawn." John heard the elevator ding and the doors opened to reveal Shawn Brady. _"Speak of the devil and the devil comes," _John thought to himself. He knew what this week was his dark days and if he saw Jayden, it would be disastrous. "Shawn," John said, but it was too late. Shawn had already seen her.

"Oh my god," he said in disbelief, "you've returned to me."

Before John or Jayden had time to react, Shawn had closed the gap and kissed her with five years of longing and intensity behind that kiss.


	4. A Stranger's Kiss

**Author's note:** Mimi never had a middle name, so I made one up for her.

**Chapter 3 A Stranger's Kiss**

Jayden didn't know if this was happening or if she was dreaming. Ever since she walked into this office, people have been looking at her like she was raised from the dead and touching her inappropriately. And speaking of inappropriately touching her, this young man with heavenly lips was making this dream truly wonderful. _"Oh God he's a good kisser"_ she thought to herself, _"I never want to wake up from this dream."_ Jayden was snapped out of this daydream when she felt him pull her closer and put his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise that this dream was reality and she was kissing a stranger in front of her new boss. She removed her hands from around his neck and slid them to his chest. With one hard push she shoved him away from her body and slapped him hard. "How dare you!" she screamed at him, "Who do you think that you can just come in there and…" Her sentence was cut off but him pulling him back into another steamy kiss and digging his fingers into her hips as he pulled her body back into his.

This time is took her only about thirty seconds to react when she pushed him away and tried to slap him. But instead of making contact with his face, he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. The whole time he looked at her with eyes that seemed to say she was the answer to his prayers. "I'm not sure what you are doing," she said, "But the kissing and those lost little puppy eyes you're currently sporty are not welcomed."

"You didn't seem to mind before baby," he said.

"I'm not your baby!" she hissed, "Please this is very inappropriate and unprofessional. This is my place of employment and you're a…"

"You're my wife," he said, "I thought I lost you." He was about to reach out to her again when John stepped between them. "What the hell John!" he screamed.

"She's not Mimi," John said.

"That is my wife!" Shawn said, "I know my wife when I see her. Hear her voice..."

"It's the grief taking Shawn," John said, "It's almost been five years."

"No it is five years!" Shawn chastised the older man for not remembering, "Five years to the exact second I stepped out of the elevator. Five years of living like a dead man. I saw her and my heart started beating again. She's back John."

"No," John said, "This young woman is Jayden Douglas. She has been working out of the Chicago branch of Basic Black for the past five years. This is her first day of work at the office, hell her first ten minutes. You owe her an apology."

"She's my wife," Shawn said pointing at the woman in question, "I can feel it in my bones. That women standing there is Miriam Brady!"

"Shawn Douglas quit your temper tantrum," Jayden scolded him as she was getting tired of the men talking about her as if she was not there. "You are a grown man, not a five year old that didn't get his own way." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with her eyebrows down and piercing green eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do woman!" Shawn said back into a banter he hadn't done in five years. He moved around John as he said, "I'm the man around here and I'll do as I damn well please!" He pointed at himself to emphasize his point.

"You're the man around here?" she said rhetorically, "Or the toddler. You really need to grow up Shawn Douglas Brady!" Jayden did not know how it was happening but the man known as Shawn went from looking annoyed to smiling to kissing her. "Stop that!" she said pushing him away, "You can't just go around kissing people."

"You're not people," he said, "You're my other half." He reached down and grabbed her hand. He immediately met resistance when he looked at her with pleading eyes. She allowed him to take hold of her hand and he brought it to his chest. "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" she asked in a small voice.

"Home, peace, love," he whispered, "life."

"I feel your heart," she said.

"You feel yours."

"That's not my heart in your chest," she said.

"Yes it is," Shawn said, "because mine is here." He reached up gently and laid his hand on her chest for a brief second and removed it when he felt her tense up. "Sorry," he said removing her hand from his chest and giving her palm another chaste kiss. "Can't you feel it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Brady."

"I think you do," Shawn said. He smiled like a chestier cat with the realization of what had just occurred finally processed in his brain, "You know my name."

"John called you Shawn Brady."

"Yes," he said, "and you scolded me with a 'Shawn Douglas Brady' and only my wife uses that name to let me know she's cross with me."

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Brady…."

"Shawn."

"Shawn," she said, "but as I told John my name is Jayden Douglas. Not Miriam Brady. I don't even know who you are."

"But I know who you are."

"No," she said, "I just look a little bit," Shawn gave her a look, "Okay a lot like her. But I'm not her. If I was, I would know you. But I'm sorry sir, I do not know you."

"Your name tells me that you are my wife," Shawn said confidently.

"How do you figure that one genius?" she said sarcastically.

"I really missed your sarcasm dear," Shawn said, Jayden glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. "Jayden Douglas, my wife's name is Miriam _Jayden_ and I'm Shawn _Douglas_! Your full name is a piece of both of our names. For some reason you can't remember me, but deep down inside there is apart of you that remembered enough for that name."

"That's a coincidence," John tried to reason with the young man.

She stepped back from him as this was hitting a little too close to home with her and looked at John, "Where is my office," she said, "I need some time to myself."

"I'll show you myself," John said gesturing her to follow him.

"I'm sorry again Shawn," she said, "You look familiar. But that's it."

"Maybe you have amnesia and seeing me triggered a memory," Shawn said.

Jayden took a deep breath. Shawn had no clue how close to home he hit with that one. "I saw you today. I was watching the elevators close when I saw you walk by. I remember seeing your sad eyes and wondered what would make someone so tragically sad. Now I know, you still mourn for her don't you?"

"Yes," Shawn said, "She was my life."

"You mean your wife."

"No, my life," Shawn said, "She was my heart. I died with her. I only here for our little elf counsel."

"I'm sorry," she said confused, "Our what?"

"Our dau…"

"Miriam get the lead out! I'd like to get this over with before I'm officially old and gray!" John hollered at her. His face went immediately beet red. "I am so sorry," he said as his hand when to his face for the second time that day. "Just seeing you two like that, dragging out your goodbyes. It just brought me back to another time, with another woman." He sighed in frustration, "I'm trying. I'm really trying with this one kid. It's just hard"

"It's okay John," Jayden said, "Miriam Lockhart sounded like a wonderful woman."

"No one ever told you her maiden name." Shawn said immediately.

"You must have," Jayden said quickly dismissing it as she followed John. Not before taking one last look at the broken man she left behind. "Goodbye Shawn."

"Bye Mitzi," he whispered to her retreating form.

Belle was walking down the hallway on her way to her father's office when she saw Shawn stating her. He was looking different today. He looked sad but not tragically broken like he should have been. "Shawn," she said putting her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"She's alive," Shawn said.

"Who?"

"Mimi," Shawn said.

"Shawn," Belle said with a sigh, "It's been five years, you have Amy…"

"I broke up with her."

"What? When?" Belle asked trying to catch up with his thought process that seemed to be jumping all over the place.

"This morning," Shawn said, "I couldn't keep stringing her along. She said she understood and said she could see it coming. I just want her to be happy and I know I'm not the man that can make her happy. I can't give her anything because my angel has it all."

Belle sighed deeply, "Shawn she wouldn't want you to live like this…"

"She's alive and working in this building," Shawn said, "She's transferred in from Chicago."

"That is Jayden Douglas…"

"No it's Miriam Brady," Shawn said, "but she doesn't remember me…not all of her at least."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Her body reacted to me," Shawn said, "Her head might not remember, but when I kissed her, she reacted."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I know you don't believe me," Shawn said, "go see for yourself. She's alive and she is with your father."

"It's true Belle," Stephanie said as she let them know she was eavesdropping on their conversation, "She looks, sounds, and even moves like her."

"See," Shawn said pointing at her, "I told you I wasn't seeing things."

"I'd hate to add to this madness," Kate said as she finally voiced her opinion on the matter, "but I swore that was Mimi standing there back from the dead."

"I'm going to see for myself," Belle said as she walked towards the new office that was reserved for Jayden. Belle knocked before walking into the open door, "Dad," she said, "Shawn is saying the most outrageous," she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jayden and her father, "thing."

"Who said what?" John asked as he turned towards his daughter. He first noticed her pale complexion. "You okay kid?"

"Mimi," Belle said in shock as she covered her hands with his mouth, "It can't be true."

"Jayden Douglas," Jayden said sticking out her hand.

Belle didn't move an inch; she just started at the woman who looked and sounded like her dead best friend. The mannerism and laugh, everything reminded her of Mimi.

"Are you okay?" she asked the stunned woman in front of her who didn't seem to make any effort in moving. "Oomph," she said when the near cationic woman flung her arms around her.

"You're alive!" she said, "I can't believe it. I thought it was the grief talking, but it's really you."

"Belle," John said pulling her off his newest addition to his team, "This is Jayden Douglas. Please compose yourself and stop humiliating the both of you."

"I'm sorry dad," she said, "I'll just leave."

"Nice meeting you," Jayden said, "and I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thank you," Belle said, "It's been five long years. I'm sorry for everything…it's just…"

"Uncanny I know," Jayden said sarcastically, "but I promise you I'm not a Mimi clone." She didn't know why but she started to do the robot dance to add to her comment.

Belle laughed, "You're funny," she said, "I like you already."

"Right back at you," Jayden said. She was hoping her and Belle could become friends. But first Belle would have to get over the fact she wasn't her dead friend.


	5. Someone Else's Life

**Disclaimer:** Superman does not belong to me. It is property of DC Comics.

**Chapter 4 Someone Else's Life **

Jayden couldn't believe the craziness of this day. Her first official day at Basic Black and it was a completed and total nightmare thus far and it had only been the first hour. She met this man with the most amazing brown eyes she has eyes she has ever seen; eyes that she would only admit to herself in the stillness of the room that have been haunting her since she woke up for the hospital. It was brown eyes like his, but the eyes that haunted her were so full of life and these were full sorrow and despair. People were looking at her like she was back from the dead. She spent the last hour googling Miriam Jayden Lockhart-Brady and found very little about her. Whoever Shawn's wife was, she did not live her life in the spotlight. She was just your average ordinary citizen of Salem according to the internet. Her only link to the media craze was the newspaper article about the car crash and her death, investigation, wedding announcement, and lastly her obituary. On paper she didn't lead much of a life but one look in Shawn Douglas Brady's eyes and she knew this man worshiped the picture of the dead woman on the screen. Everyone looked at her like Mimi reborn. Miriam might not have been rich in the world's standards, but in her, Miriam Brady was the richest woman she knew. She had a devoted husband and caring friends.

He must have been as quiet as a mouse because she did not hear him until his hand touched her shoulder. She jumped as she screamed. She looked at him with wide eyes as her hand went to her chest, "Don't you knock Brady!" she reprimanded him, "Or do you enjoy giving me a heart attack!" She didn't know what irked her more, that fact that he was able to sneak up on her like that or the goofy smile he wore when she freaked out on him. "What is so freaking assuming!" she demanded.

"You," he responded, "You literally jumped a foot in the air.

"Well they call it knocking for a reason," she said, "You should try it sometime."

"I did," he said, "I knocked three times, yelled your name, and yet you ignored me."

"Maybe you should have taken the hint," she said playfully.

"You wound me right here Mitzi," he said putting his hand over his heart.

"Mitzi?" she asked confused. She remembered that earlier today he had called her that name when she walked off with her boss.

Shawn shifted uncomfortably for a second knowing that she would hate him if he told her the meaning of the name and why he called her that. He opted self preservation instead, "What you researching?" he asked as he brought his hand and turned the screen his way.

"NO!" she screamed but what too late to stop him. She witnessed the brokenness of the man in front of her. Gone was the playfulness in his facial features and tone as despair took its place.

"Oh," he whispered in a tone that reminded her of a small child who was desired his heart's desire instead of a grown man. Or maybe the similarity fit in this scenario; he was a grown man that has been denied his heart's desire for five years now.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but after my first hour here and meeting you…I…I was…" she trailed off not sure how to explain herself.

"You were what?" he asked.

"I was curious about her," Jayden said, "I don't know why I look so much like her but I wanted to know the woman people were mistaking me for."

"I see," Shawn said as he withdrew himself more from her.

Jayden could feel him slipping away from her with every passing second. "I'm sorry for you loss."

"So were you happy?"

"What?" she asked, taken back at his sudden shift in the conversation. What could she be happy about? The job? The new city she lived in? Her face resembling a dead woman's?

"Where you satisfied with what you found?" he asked, "My wife's death?"

"I was more curious about her life," Jayden confessed, "but her life was measured by the people in it and not the words in print."

"That would be true," Shawn said, "Mimi…Mimi had a spirit about her that was unbreakable. There was this twinkle in her eye that made me believe in something greater than ourselves…It was…"

"Hope," she finished.

"Most people would say love," Shawn said he said surprised.

"I'm not most people," Jayden said, "besides everyone with a brain knows that hope twinkles and love shines." She watched his face temporarily light up with her response as he smiled. But it quickly died down.

"Five years today," Shawn said, "forgive me but I can't be here. You look like her."

"I'm sorry my looks…"

"It's not even that, it's your voice, manners, those crazy expressions that only Mitzi would say," Shawn said, "I look at you and I see my wife. I close my eyes and you speak and I hear her voice. I cover my ears and watch your body language and mannerism it her telling me this outrageous story. How can you not be my wife?"

Jayden was holding back the tears but at the end of his speech she could not hold onto them any longer. The water drops escaped from its prison and ran free down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Shawn," she said. She never knew this type of pain and wondered briefly if it was worth it. He is hurting so greatly, but his must have lived that once in a lifetime kind of love. A love that knew no bounds…something only written in fairy tales. She wondered if he knew this is how it would end, would he have risked it or played it safe? Would he have had a choice in the matter or did love claim him before he even had a chance to think about it? She knew that Shawn Douglas Brady jumped in head first into his love because he was reckless like that and she knew he didn't regret it. Some people go their whole lives and never experience the kind of love that Shawn had for those few short years. Those few years that he will carry with him always and never regret a single moment. If she was honest with herself, she would have been hesitant at first. But something tells her that Shawn Brady does not give up easily on that love and would have chased her until she gave in…but that was if she was his beloved instead of the woman who looked a lot like her. She looked at him with the loneliest and saddest eyes she had ever seen and knew what heartbroken looked like on a man now.

"Every night I dream of her," he said, "we are happy together in a future we never had the chance to live. Caring for the children we talked about having and never had the chance to bore. I dream of the past were the happiest, saddest, and most frustrating moments of my life were with that cherished woman." He paused, not sure if he wanted to go on, "And every morning she dies again when I wake up. There were weeks that I never wanted to get out of bed when she died. Because when I woke up she was dead and I was living dead. My little elf counsel had to move in with _my_ parents because_ I_ couldn't care for her. She was the most precious gift of all that Mimi ever gave me and I couldn't get out of bed to care for her."

"What is an elf counsel?" she asked confused.

"Our daughter," he simply responded, "Our beautiful baby girl that looks so much like you it hurts to look at her at times. But then she opens her mouth and is all Brady. There are days when I can't look at her because I see so much of you in her it hurts too much. I can't bare the pain." His broken expression turns to angry as he continues with his story, "That's why I ship her off to your mother's house in Arizona because I can't stand to look at our daughter during the anniversary of your death! What kind of father am I?" he screamed at himself, "I should be there for her but I can't get past your death and my pain enough to be there for her!" Shawn fell into the chair behind him and buried his head in his hands.

Jayden did not dare correct him as he confessed his broken heart to her thinking she was his dead wife. It was not the time or the place. It was the grief talking. She sat down next to him and slowly bringing her right hand to his back and gently rubbed circles in his back. She felt his back heaving up and down from the sobs coming from him. She took her left arm and wrapped around his stomach and with both arms drew his body to him. He rested his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hand and held him close with her other hand. She didn't dare say anything. What was there to say in this moment? There were no words of comfort that she could provide him, so instead she held him as he mourned the loss of his wife and his failures for his daughter.

Shawn didn't know how long he was encircled in her embrace and feeling her comforting arms around him. All he knew was this felt like home, it felt like her. It pained him to feel this knowing this woman would deny knowing him when his heart and soul knew it was her, ached for her. He reluctantly pulled himself out of her comforting embrace and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she said, "to know kind of passionate love is what we mere mortals only wish for."

"So I'm immortal now," he teased, trying hard to smile but it never making his eyes.

"I wouldn't say immortal," she said, "more like reluctant hero, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"I'm no hero," Shawn said, "I'm just Shawn Brady and on a really good day I'm not screwing that up too much."

"I think you exaggerate," she said.

"I think I don't," he said, "I'm no Clark Kent."

"Well you can be my superman if you like," she said.

"Get into that much trouble?" he teased her.

"You have no idea," she replied back.

"I'll save you anytime Lois," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him but she couldn't help but wonder where that came from and why did she feel like déjà vu? She looked at Shawn and noticed he was look in his thoughts again and wondered where he went

_Shawn sat in the hospital bed as he was holding a shaken Miriam Lockhart. It was their senior year of high school and life was supposed to be easy living. Seniors didn't have a care in the world right? That delusion was quickly demolished with one simple reality. His friend who he just discovered a mere four hours ago was homeless because her father split on them again, leaving the family with nothing…not even a roof over their heads. Mimi was living on the streets with her family for over six months now and winter was about to set in for Salem. But that wasn't what brought this young woman to tears. It was the fact that on her way "home" she was jumped by an attacker who was originally after money she did not possess but quickly decided to go after her body instead. Shawn thank God that he was in the right place at the right time. Mimi had left her school bag and he was running to catch up with her. Shawn saw red when he said that man put his hands on Mimi and in a violent rage went after her attacker. He saved her from becoming another statistic but as he held her in his arms he wondered if he could save her from the effects of that disgusted excuse for a man._

"_Thank you," she whispered in a shaky voice._

"_I didn't do anything," he said. Which was true, he didn't do a single thing that felt worthy of her gratitude. Anyone would have done what he did._

"_You saved me," she said as her body continued to shake involuntarily._

"_I'm no hero," Shawn said, "I'm just Shawn Brady and on a ready good day I don't screw things up as badly as a bad day. Really Meems, I did what any man would have done in that situation."_

"_I think you exaggerate too much," she said._

"_I'm no Clark Kent," he replied. He didn't want praise or gratitude. He thought himself as the lowest piece of scum on earth, well second lowest, considering that man would be the lowest. If he was anything close to a hero or Clark Kent status, he would have known six months ago that she didn't have a house to go home too._

"_Well you can be my superman if you like," she said with an innocence that broke his heart._

_Shawn looked down as he said it and noticed it was the first time since he intervened that she looked at him. And the determination on her face told him not to argue. He was Clark Kent to her and surprisingly, he was okay with it. "Are you planning on making a habit of this?" he joked, but immediately kicked himself for it…it was too soon, "Mitzi, I'm sorry…"_

"_You have no idea how much trouble I am Shawn Douglas," she said in the first playful tone of the evening._

"_I'm beginning to see how much trouble you can be," he said with a smile._

"_Hey!" she said slapping his arm._

"_But I'll save you anytime Lois," he said with a sincere smile._

"Shawn," Jayden said, "Shawn," she waved a hand in front of his face and snapped him back into reality, "Where did you go to?"

Shawn looked around the room and his eyes landed on her. The woman who was his wife, but wasn't at the same time.

"You were thinking of her," she said with no hint of a question in that statement.

"Yeah," Shawn said, "I remember a time when she called me her superman." He hesitated but when she nodded for him to continue he told the story of Miriam Lockhart's almost rape and her life on the streets. He watched her facial expressions as he told the story. He was looking for any signs that this would spark a memory for her. He wasn't ready to give up on the idea that this woman was his beloved angel sent back to him.

"Wow," she said, "You do have that superhero complex."

"It's not my fault I fell hard for the damsel who lives in distress," Shawn said.

"Sounds like a bumpy ride," she commented.

"More like an adventure," Shawn corrected, "One that I think might not be over quite yet."

Jayden hesitated before asking, "What do you mean?"

"It means what it means," he said cryptically.

"I'm not her," Jayden whispered casting her gaze to the ground/

"Prove it."

"I think I would know if I was your dead wife," Jayden whispered, she lifted her head to find her face inches from him. He was challenging her and she did not like it one bit. She couldn't prove that she wasn't Miriam Lockhart just like she couldn't prove she was Jayden Douglas. It was just name she picked in the hospital after staying there for months after waking up there. They said she was in an accident and she had lost her memory. When no one came to claim her she had to start over in a world she knew nothing about. A world where she would be Jayden Douglas; the name Jayden meant 'God has heard' and Douglas because was drawn to the name. She liked to believe that God had heard her prayers, even though He had answered them differently.

"Not good enough," Shawn whispered back as he hesitated before leaning into kiss her. He paused at the last moment and kissed her cheek instead.

"Jayden…I'm sorry," Stephanie said walking in and witnessing their intimate moment, "I can come back."

"No need," Jayden said as she jumped away from Shawn as if he burned her, "Mr. Brady was just leaving."

"I was?" Shawn asked.

"You were," she said in a tone that told him she meant business.

"Until we meet again Ms. Lane," Shawn said has be grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss before walking out of the office, "Later Steph."

"Bye Shawn," she said as she noticed Jayden had followed him with her eyes until he was out of her sight.

"What's up?" Jayden asked when Shawn was gone. She hoped that Stephanie didn't notice that she was in a trance as she watched Shawn leave.

"Mr. Black would like to see you in his office right away," Stephanie said. She didn't feel like teasing the woman about how she was watching Shawn leave. Jayden had a rough enough day as is, this might send the poor woman over the cliff.

"I'm on my way," she said walking with more confidence than she felt. She walked out of the office and looked around, "Which way was it again?" she asked shyly.

"I'll take you," she said.

"Thanks," Jayden said.

"Thanks what I get paid the big bucks to do," Stephanie joked as she escorted Jayden to John Black's office.


	6. His Lazarus Daughter

_Author's Note:_ I'm horrible I know! I'm sorry for the delay!

**Chapter 5 His Lazarus Daughter**

John Black was sitting in his office in a daze. Yes, you heard it right the first time; he was in a daze that he couldn't break free from. His mind was replaying all those conversations he had with Jayden Douglas over the past years. How many times did he hang up that phone wondering why she sounded so familiar? He knew the answer, it was every time. Every time he had an unsettling feeling in his stomach when he spoke with her and now he knew why. She was the spitting image of the girl that he thought of as his own child. He looked down at the fax sent over to him from her file from Chicago. Jayden came to his office almost four and a half years ago with no experience according to her resume. She quickly showed promise as she moved up the ranks. He wondered what it was about her that made Jake Anderson, his VP the Chicago branch, hire a woman with no experience or education. That must have been some interview, since it was for the man's new assistance position. John recalled Jake's praises of her and how quickly she learned everything about the company and climbed the corporate ladder from the inside out.

He looked down at the picture in his hand. It was one of him and Mimi when she first moved into his penthouse with his family. Bonnie was trying to get herself back on her feet but declined his offer for them to stay with him. Mimi moved in with them as she couldn't stand the thought of living with Chloe Lane. "That girl had spunk," he said to his empty office. He was always amazed at the resiliency that she had. Most people couldn't have experienced what she did and still have a reason to smile. John smiled to himself knowing who one of the reasons she could still smile was. Shawn Douglas Brady soon became a permit fixture in his house the moment Mimi moved in. When Bonnie had saved enough money for an apartment for her family, Mimi moved in with her mother and brother. It was hard for him to let her go; she was as much his daughter as his own. John quickly noticed that after Mimi moved out, his not quite so permit fixture moved into the Lockhart residence. That is when he realized that pain in the butt was Mimi's permit shadow, accomplice, friend, confidante and not Belle's. He remembered the first morning after Mimi moved into the penthouse, or more accurately, _Mimi and Shawn_ moved in.

_Flashback_

_John let out a big yawn as he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He took a quick glance at Shawn and Mimi sleeping on the couch together as he walked into the kitchen. He went to the freezer and pulled out his coffee beans. He was about to pour the beans into his grinder when his brain caught up with him. He dropped the bag and walked back into the living room. Sure enough, Shawn and Mimi were sleeping on different ends of the couch as they shared a blanket. He shook his head as he grabbed the pillow off of the chair. He never thought the first tiem doing this would be with their houseguest. He hit both teens in the face with the pillow, "Rise and shine," John ordered as he watched them rubbed their eyes and look up annoyed at him. "Miriam Lockhart," John said in a stern voice, "I thought I told you under no circumstances are __**boys**__ allowed to spend the night."_

"_It's just Shawn Mr. Black," Mimi said like it was nothing, "He doesn't count as a boy."_

"_Hey!" Shawn said as he threw his pillow at Mimi, "I take offense to that Mitzi. I am of the male species of the human…" his sentence was cut off with a pillow to his face._

"_As I was saying," Mimi said, "He's not a boy; he's Shawn."_

"_I'm a man," Shawn grumbled._

"_Shawn's right," John said trying to take control of the situation, "Shawn is a boy and he's not allowed to have sleep overs."_

"_But why?" Mimi said, "He's just Shawn." Shawn threw the pillow in his face._

"_Stop degrading me like that!" Shawn scolded her._

"_But he's not a boy like a boyfriend is what I'm tyring to say," Mimi said, "He's just Shawn. He's not a boy per say, he's my buddy._

_John noticed the pained look in Shawn's eye when she said that but kept it to himself to spare the man his dignity._

"_Yeah," Shawn said, "Like I'd ever like her like that." Shawn crossed his arms in front of him. John could tell he was trying to show anything but contempt for the girl in question right now._

"_I don't care," John said, "No more sleepovers."_

"_What if I'm Brady's house guest?" Shawn asked._

"_Brady lives in the loft," John said, "nice try thought."_

"_Can't balme a guy for trying," Shawn said, emphasizing the word guy and he looked directly at Mimi when he said that, "Not that Mitzi would know," he mumbled to himself._

"_No more sleepovers," John said as he walked back into the kitchen to make him coffee, "It's way to early in the morning for this," he mumbled to himself._

John laughed at the memories now just like Shawn and Mimi predicted he would. Shawn never spent a night away from Mimi. Every morning he woke up to them sleeping on the couch and him lecturing them. John remembered telling Bonnie "Good luck with that" when Bonnie told him Shawn would not be spending the night. But what him and Bonnie failed to notice at the time was the connection those two teens shared. Looking back, John realized he had a front row seat to the "Shimi" relationship as Belle would call them. He could tell you it was Shawn that fell first and it was Shawn that fought like hell to get Mimi to notice him the way he wanted. Then it was a harder fight for him to convince her to take a chance on it. He never told Shawn this, but Mimi did fall hard for him early on, it was her fears that kept her running from him.

John remembered the hard transition for Mimi when she first moved into his home. She kept referring to him as "Mr. Black" and couldn't call him "John" because it felt weird. He was always "Mr. Black" to her. But one hard night when John was comforting her as her demons were chasing her, she stopped calling him "Mr. Black" for it was too formal…she called him her…

"Mr. Black."

John snapped out of his retrieve and noticed his dead daughter staring back at him through a stranger, "It's John," he corrected her.

"I know," she said, "It's just weird to call you by your first name."

The cold chills went down his spine as he started to relieve the past, "How so?"

"Well a child is taught to respect elders…" she noticed how he took offence to the word elders and started to back pedal, "and those in authority. It's strange to call you by your first name Mr. Black…it just is."

John pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, he didn't want to relieve this conversation with the all too eerie Mimi look-a-like, "I'll respect your wishes Ms. Douglas."

"Jayden," she responded automatically.

"I'll remember to your first name when you remember to use mine okay kid?" he said.

Jayden cringed again at the word "kid" and couldn't understand his obsession with calling her one. "Stephanie said you wanted to see me."

"Yes," he said, "I need you to head up a project with Belle. It's becoming a bigger hassle by the day. The client doesn't seem to be happy with whatever Belle presents to him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"A fresh pair of eyes might help," John said, "We have three weeks to present him our pitch for his campaign or he walks. I remember the work you did for Marcy's last Christmas and think you'll be a valuable assist to the team."

"I'll start right away Mr. Black," she said with a huge smile, "Thank you for your confidence in me."

"You do outstanding work and are very creative like my other daughter," John said as an unconscious after thought.

"Wouldn't you rather have her on the project than?" Jayden asked. She tried to hide her disappointment in looking her first project, but who could compete with the boss' daughter.

"She can't."

Jayden was about to ask him more but she saw the look in his eye. It was the same look Shawn has; he was talking about her, Miriam Brady. The curiosity was killing her, is she getting this for her work performance or for her face. "Mr. Black," she said hesitantly, "I don't want to be rude but…"

"It's your project because your work speaks for itself," John answered her, "Not because you look like her."

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's just been a weird day." Jayden's eyes widen when John busted out in laughter. This was definitely a side that she never thought she'd see.

"I think this day has been more than _weird_," he said, "don't you think?"

Jayden just shrugged her shoulders, "I like weird," she paused, "well not this weird."

There was an awkward silence and neither one new what to say. What do you say in this situation? "How's the loft?" John asked.

Jayden gave him a smile of gratitude for the topic change, "It's very beautiful and homey," she said.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do," she said, "How long do I have before someone else needs it?"

"I don't follow."

"I'm assuming this is temporary right?" she said, "Until I find something myself. I was told it was temporary until I find something that..."

"No," he said cutting her off, "it's yours. So feel free to unpack."

"Are you sure?" Jayden asked, wishing her voice had more confidence in it, "I don't want any special favors because of….you know"

"Jayden," John sighed, "It hasn't really been used in years since Philip and Belle moved into a house. It was yours before I knew your face. And yes, rent is still due at the first of every month." John added that part in hopes to make her feel better about it. It was really suppose to be a temporary set up while Jayden looked for something permanent. But now looking at her, he hopes she stays there. Because God help him, he agrees with Shawn. This has to be his adoptive daughter. John wanted her to live there hoping it would spark memories from when she lived there with Belle before moving in with Shawn. He hoped that building would bring memories back to her. He wasn't her father by nature, but he still loved her like his own. And his gut was telling him that she's alive before him. She didn't die like everyone thought and his couldn't help but think this whole thing reeked of DiMera.

"I would love too!" she giggled in delight and threw herself into his arms, "I love the place Papi, it feels like home!"

It took a second to recover from the shock and he hugged her back. His body stiffened when she called him that name. She felt her quickly dislodge from his arms and her face was red from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, "I got carried away for a second and after I lectured you about personal space this morning…"

"What did you call me?"

"Huh?" she said confused.

"Just before when you were thanking me," a still stunned John said, "What did you call me?"

She hesitated, she couldn't remember what she said to him so she decided on what she always called him, "Mr. Black?" she could feel the uncertainty in her voice.

"No," he said, "It wasn't so formal…"

"Maybe John then," she said, "Maybe I was trying it out. I'm sorry I don't remember what I said. I was just excited about my good fortune. I usually have bad luck and it seems I'm getting lucky lately."

John decided to brush it off as if he was hearing things. Besides he was thinking of that day she decided to dubbed him "Papi" and leave the "Mr. Black" behind him, "I'm glad things are turning up," he said, "and I guess that means you'll be calling me John from now on."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay," she said slowly, "I will give you that John." She placed an emphasis on 'John'

"Thank Jayden," He said emphasizing her name as well, "Now get out of here. We'll all start fresh tomorrow."

"I think I'll stay Mr…" she trailed off and smiled at his facial expression, "John. I think I will stay and get started on the project. Time is off the essence you know." She smirked at him, "If I don't see you," she said, "Have a good day."

"You too kid," John said.

Jayden was surprised she didn't cringe this time. Maybe she liked it or maybe she decided she didn't care that he called her 'kid.' But he better not call her kid in front of their clients….that is where she draws the line.

John sat back down and started thinking about that woman. She was truly one of a kind…well almost; he could swear she was just like Mimi. He now knew how Shawn felt and Avery. "Oh my God," he said, "Shawn I hope Avery is with Bonnie right now. She won't understand any of this."

* * *

In Phoenix, Arizona, Bonnie Lockhart was trying to convince her granddaughter to stay with her this week like she always does, but has not made any progress.

"Dad needs me Grandma," Avery said again for what felt like the 10th time in the last five minutes.

"Sweetie," Bonnie tried to reason with her, "Your dad has you come out here this time of the year for a reason. He wants you here."

"Grandma," Avery said, "he just broke up with Amy. He needs me."

"Stay," Bonnie said.

"He'll need me Grandma," Avery said, "They were together for a year."

"Oh baby girl," Bonnie said pulling her into a hug, "You and I both know your daddy didn't love her."

"I know," Avery as she looked up at her grandmother with tears in her eyes, "some days I wondered if he never liked her or what she could be for me."

"Baby girl…"

"I was selfish," she said through her tears, "He was with her for me. He does everything for me. I need to do this for him."

"By being here baby girl," Bonnie said as she wiped away her tears, "is doing something for him. He doesn't want you to see him like this."

"Maybe I can help," Avery said, "I know I look like her Grandma and I know that some days it hurts him to look at me. But _I_ need to do this _for him_, after everything he's done for me. I need to do this for my daddy."

"Okay," Bonnie said, "but I'm coming with you…"

"No," she said, "I need to do this myself."

"Baby…"

"I know I'll always be your baby girl Grandma," Avery said as gently has she could, "But I'm 11 years old now. I know I'm not a grown up yet. But I know this is something Daddy and I need to do again."

"Okay," she said, "Call me when you're home. I already left a message on your dad's cell phone. He will get the message and meet you and the airport."

"Thanks Grandma," she said hugging her grandmother one last time before walking through the security check point. She felt bad for doing this to her grandmother but something in her bones told her that she was needed at home.


	7. Mommy Dearest

**Chapter 6 Mommy Dearest**

"This is your captain speaking," the pilot over the intercom said, "We will be landing in Salem shortly. The weather is currently 65 degrees and partially cloudy. Please note that the 'fasten your seat belt' sign has been turned on. We hope you enjoyed your flight today and as always, thank you for choosing Midwestern Airlines."

Avery sighed as she looked down at her hometown. She was starting to doubt her decision to jump on this plane, "Dad is going to be so pissed at me," she mumbled to herself.

"What's that dear?" a voice said next to her.

"I was just commenting that's it is good to be home Mrs. Wallace," she lied as she smiled as the elderly woman next to her.

"And you're dad will be there to pick you up?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," she lied again, she wasn't able to get a hold of her dad yet. And wasn't sure if his phone was still off. "I have a ride waiting for me."

"Okay," she said, "you're just a nice young lady and I want to make sure someone's here for you. It's a dangerous world you know."

Avery laughed. She liked this little old lady, she had some spunk and weirdness all wrapped into one, "I know Mrs. Wallace. My grandfather, grandmother and great uncle are police officers. I know how to take care of myself."

"Okay dear," Mrs. Wallace said with a bright smile as the plane began its descent.

Avery turned back towards the window and watched as Salem got bigger with the descent. She sighed again, wondering how much trouble she was going to be in as the wheels touched the ground. "Dad's going to kill me," she mumbled to herself in a defeated tone. She looked over at the little old lady that had kept her company for the three hour flight and smiled, _"Or maybe not," _she thought to herself, _"Maybe he will realize how much we need each other during this time." _She shook her head to clear her thoughts, there was no lying to herself, she knew her father was going to be incredibly pissed off at her and scream at her grandmother. Then her grandmother will find out how she was lied to by her own granddaughter. She sighed again as she rubbed her temples when the captain had turned off the 'Fasten seatbelt' sign and the Stewardess began ushering people out, "I'm in so much trouble."

Avery grabbed her carry on and proceeded to the baggage claim. She tried calling her father again but it went straight to voicemail. She pocketed her cell phone as she reached for her suitcase. She walked away from the madhouse of the remaining passengers getting there luggage and dialed a new number, "Hey, I'm at the Salem airport," she said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she assured her caller, "can you come pick me up?"

"Where's your dad?"

"I'm stuck at the airport calling you," she snapped, "Obviously he's not here or answering his phone."

"What your tone with me young lady!"

"Sorry," she said in a meek voice, "I need a ride."

"Does your dad even know you're in town?"

"Please," Avery begged, "He needs me; he just doesn't know it yet."

She heard a sigh, "This is a really bad idea kid."

"Are you coming to get me or am I hitchhiking?" she asked.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks," she said as she moved to the window by the pick up station and waited for her ride. The longer she waited, the more she believed, "This was a really bad idea," she said to herself, "Dad's going to freak out."

* * *

Jayden Douglas sat behind her desk rubbing her temples. This was hands down the worst day of her life; the irony of it all was that it started out the best day of her life. She was starting her dream job working under the infamous John Black, something she worked hard for, for the past five years and all it turned out to be was a nightmare. Jayden had spent five years not having a clue to who she was and countless searches coming up empty. There wasn't a woman who looked like her that was reported missing around the time she woke up in the hospital with no memory. Then she comes to Salem and finds that her face looks identical to a dead woman who died five years ago. A _dead woman_ who died two weeks before she woke up in the hospital bed and what now seems like a twist of fate, she woke from a two week coma. And this woman had so much love in her life that Jayden was jealous of and who won't be jealous? Shawn Douglas Brady was still very much in love with the woman and she had a feeling he was even more in love with her as the time passed. What person in their right mind wouldn't want that type of love and devotion? She was lying to herself that she didn't wish she was that woman his whole being craved for; but Jayden had to remind herself that Miriam Jayden Brady had died five years ago and she is very much alive. She dropped her head with a big thump, "I can't believe I'm jealous of a dead person," she mumbled to the desk as she lifted her head to pound again on the desk.

"Careful," a playful voice said from her door, "I would hate to see you suffer from any permanent brain damage because you were pounding your beautiful head against your desk in frustration."

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she said jokingly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it Ms. Douglas," he said with a smirk, "Besides, I do believe I said your head was beautiful, not you."

"Oh," she said with a smile, "thanks for the clarification Mr. Brady."

"Anytime Mitzi," Shawn said with a wink before leaving her office.

"Shawn!" she yelled as she got up and started towards her office door before even processing her movements.

"Miss me already?" Shawn said as he popped his head into her office.

"Dream on Brady," she said.

"Oh believe me I will," he said. Shawn couldn't believe he was openly flirting with her. He never felt more alive since the last time he saw his wife. It was like life was breathed into his tainted soul. His heart ached for her; he knew it had to be true. This woman has to be Mimi, not just a look a like.

"I um…" she was kicking herself for stumbling over her words and thoughts. She hadn't really planed on what she would do when she caught up with him. She said that first thing that popped into her mind. "Jayden Douglas," she said sticking out her hand.

Shawn looked at her funny and turned his head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"I'm introducing myself," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see that," he said gesturing to her hand that was still sticking out, "But we've already been introduced and I don't think you could have forgotten that incredible kiss already."

"You are so full of yourself," she said reaching out a little further with her hand, "Jayden Douglas."

"I don't get it," he said in a serious tone.

"I'm reintroducing myself since you can't seem to remember my name," she said.

"Shawn Douglas Brady," he said grabbing her hand and pulled her against his body.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she put her free hand to his chest.

"Well we did make out during our first introduction," he said before leaning closer with a small glint in his eyes, "Wanna do it again?"

"Pig," she said as she pushed him away as she missed the warmth of his body already when he let her go, "And as for that make out comment. You mauled me before you even knew my name." She turned away from him and started walking towards her desk.

"Good point," he grabbing her from behind, "Since I missed it the opportunity before the introductions," he whispered in her ear, "I guess I should _maul _you now," emphasizing maul.

Jayden just shook her head and removed his arms from around her. Her heart was falling for him but she knew it was wrong. Any woman would be stupid and blind to get involved with this broken man before her. He was still grieving the great and only love of his life; leaving her or any woman out in the cold. "The reason for the introduction," she said, finally remembering why she went after him in the first place, "was because you keep calling me the wrong name."

"I do not," Shawn said, "I know you're name."

"Who's Mitzi?" she asked.

"What?" he said looking at her.

"You keep calling me Mitzi," Jayden said, "I don't know who she is; my first instinct told me she was your wife but her name was Mimi. I guess I was just curious.

Shawn stood there numb, not sure what to say to her. He skirted around the question before but wasn't sure if he could do that again. He didn't even realize he was calling her by the nickname he gave his beloved. He looked into her curious eyes; he was at a loss for words. "I'm…."

"Jayden," John said coming into the office and saving Shawn.

Jayden saw Shawn look up to the ceiling with a small smile as he ducked out of her office. She made mental note to try and track him down. He was going to answer her question but what she couldn't comprehend was why the answer was so import to her. "Yes John?"

"I have the figures for the campaign," he said handing her a folder, "we meet in five minutes. Bring whatever you have already and we'll go from there."

"Yes Sir," she said looking down at the figures.

John looked at her and was torn between asking her or not. His curiosity own the better of him, "Jayden," he said, "can I ask you something that's non work related?"

"As long as I'm not required to answer it," she said hesitatingly, not sure where he was going with this.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Then shoot."

"Does the name 'Papi' mean anything to you?"

Jayden looked at him confused as she racked her brain. _Was it a client or a potential client?_ But she came up empty every time. "No," she said, "I'm sorry. Is it someone important?"

"Use to be," John said as apart of him died inside as his face remained neutral, "I'll see you in a few minutes in the conference room."

Jayden watched him leave her office quickly and couldn't help but wonder who Papi was and why she should know who he is. Jayden looked over the figures quickly before gathering her stuff for the meeting. Her arms were full as she walked out of her office. She was crossing the lobby area when she ran into something or someone and dropped everything she was carrying. Jayden let out a frustrated noise and dropped to pick up her belongs, "So much for punctuality and organization," she mumbled. Neither one noticed the sound of the elevator doors opening and the laughter from its occupants.

"I am so sorry baby," Shawn said as he bent down and helped her gather the papers.

"Well do me a favor and next time watch were you are going!" she scolded.

"Same thing could be said for you!" he barked at her.

* * *

Avery watched as a slick black BMW pulled up to the pick up/drop off area of the airport. She grabbed her luggage and walked out the door. The man climbed out of his car and grabbed Avery's suitcase to put in the truck, "Thanks for coming Uncle Phil," she said.

"Well I couldn't really have my favorite niece hitchhike home now could I?" he said with a sideways glance to her, "Now get your butt in the car I have to stop at Basic Black before dropping you off."

Avery did as instructed and got into the car. She was buckling her seatbelt when Philip climbed into the car and put his seatbelt on as well, "Why do you have to go to Basic Black?" she asked, "Grandpa hates it when you go there."

"Which one?" Philip asked, knowing both John and Victor hated him going to John's company.

"Grandpa John, but I guess both since neither one can stand you," she giggled as her own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said in a un amused tone, "Your aunt left me a voicemail, she sounded freaked out about something."

"What?" Avery said getting serious again.

"I don't know kid," he said, "I couldn't understand a single word she said. I tried calling but she didn't pick up. Stephanie said that she's working still so I want to stop in and check on her before I take you home."

"Then back to work for my serious Uncle Phil," she said in a mocking tone.

"Knock it off kid," Philip said giving her a sideway glance.

"You don't fool me one bit Uncle Phil," she said seriously.

"And what is that?"

"I know that secretly you're a closet clown," she said seriously, "with the funny suit and big shoes" Avery couldn't hold back her laughter any longer as she burst out into giggles.

"You know I feel really sorry for your father," Philip said, "Because you are way too much like your mother it is ridiculous! You even have her corny sense of humor!"

Avery stopped laughing and gave a small smile that always comes out when someone compares her to her mother, "Really?"

"Really what?"

"Am I really like my mommy?"

"Very much Avery," Philip said in a sincere voice, "Honestly those _Gilmore Girls_ have nothing on you and your mother."

"I wish I remembered her more," she said looking out the window.

"Me too kid," Philip said, "me too."

"I barely remember her," Avery confessed, "I wonder if I didn't see all those home videos or listen to everyone's stories about her that I won't remember her." She looked over at her uncle who had parked his car and was looking at her with compassionate eyes. "When she had just died, I hated it," she said, confessing her inner most sins to her favorite uncle, "I hated that when people looked at me, they saw her. I hated that my daddy couldn't look at me for the longest time because I looked like her. I hated her for that because I was me and she was her. I hated her for dying because I wasn't me anymore. I was like her and my daddy….he just died with her."

"Avery…" Philip said, his voice was shaking as he fought back his tears as he watched Avery fight her own tears. Avery was 11 years old now and hardly ever referred to Shawn as 'Daddy' anymore. She only called him that when she was trying to manipulate him into doing something or when she was remembering her mother or talking about her. Those moments it was always my mommy and daddy, like she was six years old again.

"I hated her for dying and leaving us in this endless limbo. I hated her for killing my daddy," she continued, "but then I was playing with my ball outside and it got away from me. I chased it into the street. I remember hearing my daddy screaming and this car was coming right at me."

Philip remembered that day perfectly. It was a few weeks after Mimi's funeral. Shawn was a zombie and Avery was spending most of her time away from Shawn. Philip was picking her up for the day. He remembered glancing at the road when Shawn screamed bloody murder as he ran quickly to the street. It was the first and rare times after Mimi's death that Shawn showed genuine emotion. Both men raced to save her. Shawn had reached her first, grabbing her and jumping out of the way at the last possible moment.

"It all happened so fast," she said, "I was staring at the car and the next thing I knew I was on top of Daddy on the ground and he was crying. I could hear him cursing as he almost lost his daughter to some 'reckless bastard" she said using her fingers for quotation, "and I remember crying so hard."

"I know kid," Philip said as he recalled that horrifying moment himself, "I was there."

"I was crying because I was mad at myself for being mad at her," she looked at her uncle as the tears broke free from its hold, "I hated Mommy for leaving us like this…all broken, but when I heard Daddy crying, I just knew. I knew that Mommy didn't want to leave us, someone took her from us."

"That's right baby girl," Philip said, "You're mother never wanted to leave you or your dad."

"And that's when I stopped hating her," Avery confessed, "and started hating that unknown face who took her from us…that reckless jerk who took Mommy from us," she looked away and whispered the last part to her reflection in the window, "who took Daddy from me and made me an orphan."

"You're not an orphan," Philip said surprising the girl as she looked at her uncle. Philip gently wiped her tears, "Your dad loves you. You have a whole crazy family who loves you. And you know what kid?"

"What?" she asked timidly.

"Somewhere in heaven your mom is there loving you like crazy too," Philip said.

"Thanks Uncle Phil," she said before throwing her arms around him. It was moments like this that reminded her why he was her favorite uncle. And it wasn't that Max, Connor, or Patrick wasn't good uncles, it was just this special connection she had with Philip. He always knew what to say to make her feel better no matter how gloomy her mood, he knew what to do.

"Let's go check on my wife and then how about we go to the Brady Pub for some burgers," Philip suggested.

Avery's eyes widen with delight, "As long as you're buying you know," she said casually, "You are the one with all the money here."

"I won't dream of making a princess like you pay for her own food."

"Now you're speaking my language," she said as she opened the door and raced towards the building, "Hurry up Uncle Phil!" she yelled, "I'm hungry!"

Philip chuckled as he ran after his niece, _"She is so much like her mother," _he thought to himself, _"it's scary."_

Philip found her in the elevator holding the door open as she tapped her foot impatiently, "Took you long enough," she huffed as he walked into the elevator.

"Sorry," he said, "but I do believe you are the one that constantly reminds me how old I am and I should start acting my age."

"So?" she said confused.

"Well _old_ people run slower," he said, "still want me to act my age?"

Avery paused for effect, "Only when we're racing," she said, "so I can eat faster…but hey if we were at the Pub I'd already have my food eaten before you get there, so it doesn't matter because I'm already have my food eaten before you got in."

"You are definitely Shawn Brady's child," Philip said laughing, "Only thinks with her stomach."

"Hey!" she protested as the elevator doors open but she soon broke out laughing as well. Avery saw her father bent over picking up some papers. She heard him arguing with the woman whose face she couldn't see.

"I am so sorry baby," Shawn said as he bent down and helped her gather the papers.

Avery looked at her uncle who was matching her confused expression, _"Did he just call that woman baby?"_ she thought to herself.

"Well do me a favor and next time watch were you are going!" she scolded.

"Same thing could be said for you!" he barked at her.

"Daddy?" she asked, "Who are you yelling at?"

Shawn froze when he heard his daughter's voice. He looked at Jayden with wide eyes as she started to stand up. Shawn grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"What are…" Jayden tried to say but was cut off when Shawn covered her mouth with his hand. If she spoke, Avery would recognize her voice from the home videos. Jayden started to struggle against him as she licked and then bit his hand.

"Owe!" he said pulling his hand away from her mouth, "Damn it woman!"

"Serves you…" but was cut off by his hand again. He turned his head and saw his daughter and Philip approaching.

"What's going on Daddy?" she asked, she still couldn't see the woman's face, but her voice….it sounded familiar.

"Stop moving!" Shawn yelled at his daughter and Jayden, "Turn around and get on that elevator and leave this instant young lady." Shawn was struggling against Jayden's attempt to break free and Avery's quick approach.

"Shawn she's with me," Philip said, "Belle called freaked out…"

"Get her out of here Philip!" Shawn barked, "Right now!"

"Is this tramp the reason why you broke it off with Amy?" Avery yelled at her father, "How could you do that to Amy, to Mommy!"

Shawn pulled Jayden tight to his body and continued to fight her resistance at the same time, keeping Avery from seeing her as he backed them towards the nearest office. "Avery…" he stopped talking when she got too close and quickly turned around and grabbed Jayden from behind, pulling her tight against his back.

"Let me go!" Jayden yelled.

"Avery Grace Brady!" Shawn yelled over Jayden's voice, he saw his daughter hesitant, he wasn't sure if it was because she heard Jayden or his threatening voice. The only thing he was grateful for what Jayden had stopped fighting him and started hiding behind him. He was grateful for at least peace on that front. If Avery saw her it would be disastrous, "Get your ass on that elevator right now or so help me God…"

"Shawn Douglas Brady you will not speak to her in that manner!" Philip said defending Avery who stood frozen.

"Get her out of here right now Philip!" Shawn demanded.

"She came here fro you…"

"Avery Grace Brady if your ass is not in that elevator by the time I count to five so help you God this time next year you will still be feeling my wrath!" he chastised her, "ONE!"

"She's just a kid Shawn," Jayden whispered, "She's scared. Use your kind words with her and she's do what you want."

"Silence!" he barked at her, "TWO!" he yelled at Avery.

Jayden didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to slap Shawn for treating his daughter like this but she knew that he was protecting Avery from her face. If Avery saw her face, it would be disastrous.

"THREE!" Shawn yelled.

"What is going on here!" Belle demanded as she walked into the room. Her whole demeanor changed when she saw Avery now approaching her father who was trying to hide Jayden behind his back as he walked back towards the office twenty feet away from him.

"Belle would you…" Philip tried to say but saw the panic in his wife's eyes, "What's wrong?"

Belle ignored Philip and ran to Avery. She grabbed the girl's hand and started pulling her towards the elevator, "You have to leave now Avery."

"Belle!" Philip protested, "What the hell is going on here! You and Shawn are acting nuts!"

"Help me get her out of here Philip!" Belle demanded her husband and Avery struggled against Belle's interface.

"I want to see the tramp my dad has been cheating on Amy with!" Avery said with determination.

"What your language little girl!" Shawn disciplined, "FOUR!"

"Avery…" Philip started saying but was cut off when he finally understood the urgency that Shawn had for Avery to leave. He saw the woman's face. He saw Mimi, "That can't be," he said looking at Belle for an explanation. It started to click in his head Belle's frantic call earlier.

"It's not what you think," Belle quickly said, "but someone" gesturing to Avery, "won't understand."

"We need to go kid," Philip said quickly as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as Shawn grabbed Jayden's hand pulling her to the nearest office. Philip jogged to the elevator that Stephanie had been holding open since the scene started.

"Put me down!" Avery screamed.

"Soon kid," Philip said.

Avery was hitting and kicking him as much as she could. She looked up to glare at her dad to let her know how angry she was at him when she saw it…more like saw her. "Mommy?" she cried in a childlike voice, "Mommy you're alive!"

"Oh shit," Philip said under his breath.

Avery took advantage of Philip's stillness to break free from him and started running to her mother, "Mommy!" Philip recovered quickly and went after Avery as Shawn pushed Jayden into the office and shut the door. He stood guard, waiting to grab his daughter when she reached him but Philip got to her first and pulled her into his body, "Let me go!" she screamed through her tears, "That's my mommy!"


	8. This is the Sound of a Heart Breaking

**Chapter 7 This is the Sound of a Heart Breaking**

Hell. There was no other word to describe what was going on right at this moment. It was all Hell. Hell breaking loose and reeking havoc in this office. Shawn was looking at his daughter's face. A face that he hadn't seen in over five years, the face of a heart broken little girl as her daddy fumbled over his words as he tried to explain how Mommy wasn't coming home because she was in Heaven now. There was sound that he never thought he would ever hear, the sound of his daughter's heart breaking. After that conversation, he never thought he would hear that sound again….boy was he wrong. Fate just seemed to enjoy kicking him when he was down and out as he heard that deafening sound again…the sound of his, no their daughter's heart shattering into millions of pieces.

"I hate you!" she screamed at her father, "I hate you _so_ big!" She dragged out the out 'so' to emphasize her anger.

Shawn didn't even try to hold back the tears that were cascading from his eyes. He wondered if this could ever be healed; if they could ever be healed again. It amazed him that just when he thought his the pieces of his heart couldn't break anymore, it shatters into tinier pieces.

"She doesn't mean it Shawn," Philip said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "She's just hurting." Shawn just moved away from Philip, not wanting to be comforted. Philip sighed as he watched Shawn move away from him. He knew those weren't the right words, but he really couldn't think of anything better to say. What do you say to a father who just told his daughter that woman may look like Mommy but she's not. You're mommy is dead. Philip could see how much it killed him to repeat the same conversation with Avery, especially when he could see Shawn's heart breaking because there was no doubt in his mind he thought the same thing: Miriam Jayden Lockhart-Brady back from the dead as Jayden Douglas. And for some reason she couldn't remember her life here, couldn't remember how much the people in this room loved her and missed her everyday. Philip looked around the room. He looked at John and Belle having just witnessed what could only be described as a train wreck. His gaze landed on Shawn, who looked more broken then one could ever think was possible. Lastly he looked at Mimi, no Jayden, who looked just like her daughter, no Shawn and Mimi's daughter, completely and utterly heart broken. He wondered what could have been done differently to have prevented this. What if he was quicker to the elevator? What if Shawn didn't turn around and make the mad dash to the office and trust Philip to get Avery into the elevator first? What if he never brought Avery here? What if….what if….what if…seemed to be the only thing running through his mind right now.

"She means it," Shawn said.

"I'm so sorry Shawn," Jayden whispered, "I should have never..."

"Mitzi," Shawn said, "not now. I know you a meddler by nature, but please not now."

Avery let out a frustrated growl that surprised the room, but what shocked everyone was when she slapped her own father across the face, "She's not her remember!" she screamed at her father before ran to her beloved Uncle Phil for comfort. Her uncle welcomed her open arms as his brain wondered how they could fix this mess. How could they put together the microscopic pieces of this young girl's heart?

_One hour earlier_

"Let me go Uncle Phil," she screamed, "That's my mommy! Please mommy come back!"

Shawn's heart dropped as he witnessed his daughter regress into a 6 year old girl who just lost her mother. "Get her out of here Philip," Shawn said, "please."

"NO!" Avery screamed, "I want my mommy!"

"You can't brush this under the rug Shawn," Philip said.

"I know!" he said, "I just need time think. I was suppose to have time to think!" He looked at Avery and growled out, "Why aren't you in Phoenix!"

"I want my mommy!" she screamed, "Mommy please come out. I promise to be good! Please Mommy!"

"She called me from the airport," Philip said, "She said you needed her."

"I need her in Phoenix away from this mess!"

"Deal with the reality of now Shawn," Philip hissed out.

"What is going on here?" John's authoritative voice echoed into the room, "Avery?" He was confused as he saw Philip holding back Avery, Belle looking helpless, and Shawn in front of the office door like a guard dog. "Jayden?" John asked, "Avery didn't…."

"I want my mommy now!" she screamed as she stomped on Philip's foot hard. Philip reacted and she escaped from his grasp, only to be grabbed by her father. "Put me down you big old meanie! I want my mommy."

Shawn held on tight as he started walking to the elevator, "When we get home you are in so much trouble kid," he threatened, "Kiss your life good bye" he mumbled under his breath, "and as for your grandmother I think I might just kill her."

Avery struggled against her father as her limbs went flying, hitting him whenever they made contact. Her foot nailed Shawn between the legs and he collapsed to the ground dropping her. Philip, John, and Belle ran to the little girl but she dodged them all of them. She reached the door and opened it half way, "Mommy!" she said excitedly.

"Brady grab her!" John said as he saw his son walking past the room and the closet on there.

Brady looked at his father strangely and noticed Shawn on the ground and the rest running towards Avery.

"Now!" John ordered.

Brady grabbed Avery as she had entered the room and pulled her out. Brady held on tightly as Avery struggled against her. Brady glanced up briefly and froze, "Mimi?" he asked, giving Avery the chance to break free from him. She ran up to Jayden and hugged her. Brady felt his own father pushing him out of the way and running up to Avery.

John reached them and tried to dismiss the horrified look on Jayden's face. He grabbed Avery and tried pulling her away but she has a death grip on Jayden. "Let go kid," John said.

"Mommy you're back," she said ignoring John, "I missed you so much. Why did you leave me?" She looked up at her 'mother' and noticed her expression, "Don't you love me anymore?" she started crying, "Mommy please don't be mad at me. I was a good girl. I didn't mean to hit Daddy were the 'sun don't shine.' It was an accident….I swear." The tears were flowing freely from her eyes, "Mommy please say something. Please say you love me." Avery buried her face in Jayden's stomach as she took there completely frozen.

Jayden didn't know how to reach or how to respond. She just stood there lifeless as John tried to extract Avery from her body. She said Shawn jogging into the room towards them. She could tell how livid he was and suddenly felt protective of the little girl. She quickly put her arms around the little girl as if to shield her for what was about to come. "Shawn…"

"Let go of her Avery," Shawn said as he approached me.

"NO!" she screamed, "She's my mommy!"

John stepped out of the way when Shawn reached them. Shawn wrapped his arms around Avery's waist and pulled. He was surprised when he felt resistance coming from both Avery and Jayden. "Let go," he hissed at Jayden.

"Shawn," Jayden said, "she's just a scared little girl…"

"You don't get to parent her Mitzi!" Shawn growled at her, "You're not my wife _remember_!"

"Shawn Douglas!" John said horrified at his remark, "Do not speak to her in that manner."

"You told me time and time again that you are not her," Shawn continued ignoring John's attempt to chastise him, "You can't have it both ways."

"I'm not," Jayden tried to explain, "She's just confused little girl Shawn. She doesn't know…she only sees my face…she's…"

"You don't have the right to tell me how to raise her," Shawn said angrily, "You don't get to play Mommy to her or protect her. You say you're not her, so but out!" Shawn saw Jayden let go of Avery at the same time Avery shoved her father.

"Don't talk to Mommy like that!" she screamed.

Shawn reacted before he thought it through, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little "You're mother's dead!" he screamed at the frightened girl, "She's dead and she's not coming back! How many times do I have to tell you that! Mommy's dead!"

Avery shoved her father hard and looked at him with cold eyes, "I hate you!"

Shawn stood there stunned and shocked. He couldn't believe he just said that and when Avery said those three hurtful words, he felt his heart break into smaller pieces. He watched Avery cling back to Jayden and Jayden wrap her arms around his daughter trying to comfort her from his harness.

"It's okay baby girl," Jayden cooed, "You're Daddy didn't mean to say those mean words."

"Yes he did!" Avery said in protest.

"No he didn't," Jayden said, "You're Daddy is just frustrated with the situation."

"But you're alive," Avery said, "Daddy should be happy you're alive Mommy. That's all he wanted since you went away."

"Baby girl," Jayden said as she let go of her and kneeled down at her eye level. She looked briefly at Shawn for permission and he nodded. "I'm not your mommy."

"Yes you are!" she screamed again, "You're my mommy."

"No I'm not," Jayden tried to explain, "Your mommy died five years ago in a horrible accident. I'm not her; I'm not your mommy."

"You have to be my mommy," she continued her protest, "You look like my mommy….you are my mommy!"

"No baby girl," she said as she reached up and tucked some stray hairs behind Avery's ear, "I'm not your mommy. I don't know you."

"How can you not know me!" Avery shrieked, "I'm your daughter!"

Shawn took this opportunity to pull Avery away from Jayden, "God damn it woman," he yelled, "could you have been any more tactless!"

"Don't speak to Mommy like that!" Avery said.

"She's not your mother," Shawn said frustrated, "She doesn't know you. She doesn't love you. She's not your mother!"

Avery looked at her father, widen watery eyes and heart shattered as his words sank in, when the shock wore off she narrowed her eyes at her father, "I hate you!" she screamed at her father, "I hate you _so_ big!" She dragged out the out 'so' to emphasize her anger. Her anger didn't falter when she saw the tears falling from her father's eyes. She backed away from her father.

"She doesn't mean it Shawn," Philip said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "She's just hurting." Shawn just moved away from Philip, not wanting to be comforted.

"She means it," Shawn said.

"I'm so sorry Shawn," Jayden whispered, "I should have never..."

"Mitzi," Shawn said, "not now. I know you a meddler by nature, but please not now."

Avery let out a frustrated growl that surprised the room, but what shocked everyone was when she slapped her own father across the face, "She's not her remember!" she screamed at her father before ran to her beloved Uncle Phil for comfort. Her uncle welcomed her open arms as his brain wondered how they could fix this mess. How could they put together the microscopic pieces of this young girl's heart? Avery was crying so hard that her whole body shook, "Please….can…you…take…me…home," she asked through her sobbing.

Shawn recovered from the shock, he took the three steps to his little girl, "Anything you want baby girl," Shawn said softly. He reached down and started to pick her up when the tiny pieces of his heart shattered some more as she pushed him away and clung to Philip.

"No," she said, "I don't want you. You're dead. Dead like Mommy." The cold tone sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"Avery," Shawn said, "come home with Daddy so we can talk."

"I don't know you," she said in an icy cold tone, "My parents died five years ago in a tragic accident." She buried her face into Philip's side, missing all the painful faces around her. She looked up at her beloved uncle with sad eyes, "Please take me home Uncle Phil, I don't want to be here anymore."

Philip didn't know what to say, he looked at his wife and she didn't know what to do either. What could one do in this situation? It's not like one could prepare for a moment when someone who looks exactly like your beloved dead relative comes back from the dead. He looked at Shawn, not sure what to do.

"Just take care of my baby girl Phil," Shawn choked out through the tears, "I'll be by later when she's cooled down."

"Don't bother," Avery said harshly, "You're not my daddy." She grabbed her uncle's hand and started pulling him out of the room. Philip looked back to see Shawn falling onto his knees and his wife walking quickly towards him.

"Shawn," Belle said, "she didn't mean it. She's just upset. This rocked her to her very core…"

"Just go Belle," Shawn said through his tears, "take are of my little elf counsel." Shawn leaned down and buried his faced in his hands. His back was heaving up and down and everyone could hear the broken man sobbing.

Jayden watched Belle follow after her husband and niece. She felt completely helpless and broken for this family. That little girl looked like her, she had her eyes. She looked over at John and Brady who were looking shocked and trying to think of what to do to comfort Shawn. But even Jayden with her lack of memories knew this couldn't be comforted by words or anything really. Before she processed what she was doing, she was on the floor and holding the broken man in his arms as he wept the day he will continue to refer to him as his darkest day.

"I lost her Mitzi," he said through his tears, "I lost our daughter."

"No you didn't," Jayden said, "she's still here. She still loves you, she's just confused."

Shawn looked up at her, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was soaked in his tears, "I lost her," he said, "Our baby girl hates me for what I've done to her."

Jayden felt her own tears falling from her eyes, "That's not true," she said in a soft voice, "she's just angry. Give her time to succumb to your charms. Because no girl could ever resistant that Brady charm of yours."

"I wish that was true," he said.

"Of course it's true," Jayden said, "she forgave you when she was four and you forgot that you were taking her to the circus for her birthday. She'll forgive you…give it time."

"I hope so," Shawn said. In his broken state he didn't even realize that she had told him a memory of his Avery's 4th birthday when he promised that he would take her and some friends to the circus. He got bogged down with work that he to buy the tickets and they were sold out when finally got to the box office. Avery said he would never forgive him, but she did in time. Shawn made up for it somewhat by having a petting zoo come to his parent's house. That did help Avery forgive him much quicker. Shawn didn't notice but the two men who stood by watching picked up on the memory. Brady motioned his father to meet him outside. John had a lot of explaining to do because that woman sure does look like his faux sister.


	9. Million Little Pieces

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It took a while to think of how I wanted to proceed. It was like a bomb exploded and I didn't know where to go. I know the chapter ended harshly where Shawn looked like the villain and Avery was....well....no words I can think of and I'd hate to delay the story to think of it. It was hard to think of where to go to pick up the pieces of the story, to tell each side's story. I hope you like the update!

**Chapter 8 Million Little Pieces**

Silence. Completed and utter silence was taking over the car ride to the Kiriakis home. There was no radio, no conversation, no tears, nothing…nothing but silence. Philip looked in the rear view mirror to see Avery staring out the window with a blank expression on her face. He looked to his right at his wife, who was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. This day started out as any other day and ended in completed chaos. Philip wondered who would be the first to break the silence as he kept a close eye on Avery. He couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now, the thoughts that must be running through her mind. He wanted to be furious at Shawn for how he handled the situation, but who was he to judge? If he was Shawn, what would he have done any different? Life was coming at him at all sides and he just reacted.

"Shawn," he whispered quietly thinking of his nephew who must be in so much agony right now. He couldn't imagine the havoc Jayden's presence was putting on the poor man, and to add to his suffering, his own daughter lashing out at him in the same anger that must be consuming Shawn. The anger deeply rooted in an innocent woman who has his wife's, her mother's face. Philip shook his head in disbelief because Jayden Douglas had more in common with Miriam Brady then just her face. Avery may look like her mother, but on the inside she's almost all Brady. And today was a prime example of that when both father and daughter reacted to the situation without taking time to look at it and process the information. That's what _his_ wife, _her_ mother was for; _she_ was the one that stopped them from reacting before about thinking about it. But she wasn't here to reel them in, so they ran on crisis mode, trying to understand this miracle that wasn't a miracle as she didn't know these strangers who looked at her with hope of their life back. The heart ache they must be feeling as the hope that swelled in their hearts when they first saw her was shattered. He looked back at Avery again, who hadn't moved. He could see it in her eyes; she's now taking the time to process everything.

Avery was in a trance, she didn't feel the car stop but looked up when she felt her body being lifted from the car and started moving into the house. She saw her uncle's compassionate eyes looking down at her. It made her burst into tears. She didn't deserve compassion. Not after what she said and did to her daddy.

"What's wrong?" Philip asked gently as he gave Belle a brief smile of thanks for holding the door open for him. Philip walked into the house and started upstairs with Belle at his heels.

"I didn't mean it," she said with eyes full of tears, "I didn't mean it."

"What?" Philip asked, but knew what she was talking about as he walked into the guest room and was about to set her down the bed but felt her resistance. Instead he sat on the bed with her in his lap. Belle sat down next to him and started rubbing her back.

"I didn't mean it when I told Daddy that I hated him," she said, "I don't hate him, I don't wish him dead."

"We know baby," Belle cooed.

"I wish my mommy was here!" she sobbed as she threw herself at Belle. She caught her, but the force pushed them both back on the bed. She rubbed her back and she listened to her eleven year old niece sobbing into her chest.

"I know baby girl," Belle said, they all wished Mimi was here.

Philip's heart broke for Avery, for Shawn, his family, even Jayden. But most of all he was concerned, Avery started talking as if she was six years old the moment she saw Jayden and hadn't stopped. _"How will this family ever recover from this?"_ Philip thought. He remembered numerous times in his life that he wished he was Shawn Brady. Now there wasn't enough money in the world to make him wish he was Shawn Douglas Brady. But he shared Avery's wish that her mommy was here to make things all better. But her mommy was gone for five years now and she wasn't coming back. She couldn't be the one to piece back together these millions little pieces of this family. Philip was grief stricken at the thought that she would be the only one that could piece them all back together. They were truly all hopeless in this despair.

_Basic Black_

John and Brady Black felt like idiots just standing there watching as Jayden was comforting Shawn. John felt the pain Shawn was experiencing with Mimi's death and the sight in front of him. The scene in front of him reminded him of when Mimi was attacked years ago. That was when Mimi moved into his home and she quickly warmed her way into his heart. That's what looking at them felt like, except Jayden was comforting Shawn, instead of Shawn holding back his tears as he comforted Mimi. John still couldn't believe what happened today. There was just so much that happened in 3 hours that was tearing a family apart as the wounds were ripped open again, only this time longer and deeper. John felt Brady tap his shoulder, he looked at his son who was motion him with his head to follow him outside. He looked at Brady who was demanding an explanation with his facial expression. The only problem was he didn't even know how to explain it.

"Well," Brady said impatiently.

"Well?" John said, wondering if he could play dumb on this one. One look at Brady's face told him other wise. He left out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, something he hadn't done since Mimi moved in and Shawn unofficially. "I don't know what to say kid."

"How about starting with why there is a woman in there that looks strangely like Mimi Brady!" Brady said exasperated. He couldn't believe this own father was trying to give him the run around.

"I don't know," John repeated, "What I know is she goes by the name Jayden Douglas, and she's been working in the Chicago office for about 4 years now. Today was the first day here and all hell broke loose."

"That's putting it lightly," Brady said, "Shawn' worse now then when she first died. And to make it worse the woman comforting him looks like my sister who died five years ago!"

"Don't you think I know how messed up this is!" John snapped back, "I look at her and I think I have my kid back. I don't know what to tell you because I don't understand it myself."

"How did she know about Avery's 4th birthday party?"

"I don't know," John said frustrated, "I _just_ don't know."

"Do you think it could be her?" Brady asked the question that was plaguing John ever since he thought he heard her call him 'Papi.'

"I don't know kid," John said has he looked at the couple that hadn't moved an inch; "All I know is if that really isn't Mimi, Shawn and Avery will never survive it."

"You mean all of us," Brady said as he watched as Jayden put her hand on Shawn's face and made him look at her, "All I do know is that whoever she is and how messed up Shawn is right now; she should not be the one comforting him."

"You're right kid," John said as he walked into the room, "I'm going to take you home Shawn."

_Earlier_

Neither one noticed John nor Brady leaving the room as Jayden continued to hold Shawn as he wept in her arms. She lightly rubbed his back and ran her fingers though his hair. She was humming a soothing song as she gently rocked him. If Shawn wasn't so distraught, he would have felt the familiarity of her embrace.

"I lost her," he said through his cascade of tears .

"No you didn't baby," Jayden said in a soothing voice.

"I destroyed the most precious thing I have in my life!" he chastised himself.

"No you didn't," she whispered, "She's just hurting like her daddy. She didn't mean it. Not a single word. She was just lashing out in her anger."

"I don't believe you," Shawn whispered back as he looked up at her. He saw her give him an encouraging smile as she gently wiped away his tears. He noticed how she was treating him with such tender care as if he would break even more at any given minute.

"She's a Brady," Jayden told him gently, "She thinks like a Brady, she acts like a Brady."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Shawn asked confused and a little bit offended.

"It means she reacts to every situation without thinking," Jayden said, "and that got her into so much trouble as a child. It drove me up the wall to know that she was just like her daddy… so impulsive and reactive."

"Really?" Shawn said with a small smile, "You think we're both…"

"Stubborn and pig headed," she finishing his sentence, "Absolutely with every fiber of my being." She watched as his started crying again and she quickly pulled him back into her embrace, "Baby what's the matter," she cooed.

"Avery hates me," Shawn cried out, "I went too far. I didn't think. The world was caving in around me, I couldn't think. When I was yelling at her I was really yelling at myself for wanting to believe in this impossibility." He sought out comfort by burying his face into her chest.

"She'll forgive you," Jayden said.

"How do you know," Shawn mumbled into her chest.

Jayden put her hand under his chin gently titled his head up to look at her. "Because she's daddy's little girl," she whispered, "She could never stay angry at her daddy. Not Avery Grace Brady, the little spitfire of the Brady clan."

Shawn heard her words, but was lost in her eyes. Her eyes, they were memorizing. He could see a purity, a kindness about them he hadn't seen in a while. Shawn felt a pull towards her as he brought his face closer to hers. He wondered if she felt his pull as well, he started to close his eyes as he waited for his lips to meet hers.

"I'm going to take you home Shawn," John announced as he walked into the room. He tried to not notice how quickly they jumped away from each other as he was reliving another memory of the Shimi teens always jumping apart when he came into he room; as if he didn't know what they were doing or about to do.

"I don't think I could go home," Shawn said, "not with Avery like she is."

"She might try calling you or going home Shawn," Jayden said, "You'll need to be there incase she does."

"I don't know…"

"I do," Jayden said confidently, "So go home Shawn, it's been a long day."

"That's an understatement," Shawn said. He looked Jayden the eyes and got lost in her eyes again. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. He watched her lean into his hand and close her eyes before she opened her eyes wide and pulled away from him; as if she remembered that she shouldn't be letting him touch her like that.

"I think it's time for you to go home Shawn," she whispered.

"I can't drive."

"John just said he'd take you," she reasoned with him.

"But…"

"Stop being a stubborn jackass and let Papi take you home or I swear to God Shawn Douglas Brady…" Jayden said in a stern motherly voice.

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in surrender as he cut of the remainder of her threat.

Brady looked at John wondering he was hearing things, _"Did Jayden really refer to Dad as Papi?"_ He looked over at his father who looked just as perplexed. _"Who is this woman?"_ Brady thought as he brought his attention back to the woman in question.

"I'll take you home now Shawn," John said as he helped him up. He put his arm around Shawn's shoulders and led him out of the room. "Brady can you give Jayden a ride home," John asked.

"Sure Dad," Brady said, he watched his father mouth him to give him 15 minutes before leaving. He nodded that he would do it, but didn't really understand why.

Shawn stopped at the door and looked at Jayden one last time, "Night Mitzi," he whispered before letting John escort him out.

Jayden watched him leave and waved at him. "Night Superman," she whispered. She looked up at Brady and noticed him starring at her, "What?"

"Sorry," he said, "it's just uncanny."

"Please don't go there," she pleaded, the day was long enough and having to deal with another person who's mistaken her for a dead woman would be just too much for her handle.

"I'll try not to," said Brady, "But I can't make any promises."

"I can respect that," she said.

Brady watched as she was hesitated as if she wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if she could. "Just spit out," he said.

"Spit what out?" she asked, puzzled about what he was talking about.

"Whatever has that hamster in your brain working in over drive," he said while making a circular motion with his right pointer finger to mimic a hamster wheel.

"Did you notice how Avery was speaking like a child?" Jayden asked, hoping what she was asking wasn't out of line.

"That's the first thing I noticed," Brady said. "She lost her mother when she was six and I'm guessing that seeing you might have reverted her back to when she was six."

"Should I be concerned?" Jayden asked it took a second to realize her error and quickly tried to cover it up, "I mean should Shawn be concerned."

"I don't know," Brady said, pretending as if he didn't hear her Freudian slip, "I'm not an expert. But I'd keep an eye on that. It might just been the shock of seeing you and thinking her mother was alive."

"I feel for her," she said.

"I think the whole world feels for that little girl, her father, and her family," Brady said.

"Can we go now?" Jayden said feeling incredibly guilty. It was her presence that was causing this much torment on a family that she was sure couldn't handle it.

Brady looked at his watch and noticed that almost 15 minutes had past, "Yeah," he said, "where to?"

"Apparently I live in your old loft," Jayden said.

Brady tried to hide his surprise and now understood why his dad told him to wait before leaving. He decided to take the long way back as well to give them more time. "Well I happen to know where that's located," he said, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," she said, "It's been a long weird day."

Brady put his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace like Mimi use to do when he would comfort her. Brady's mind was reeling from today. Jayden claimed not to be Mimi, but what she was saying; only Mimi would know. _"Could this really be Mimi?"_ he wondered for the billionth time that hour.

_Shawn's apartment_

John helped Shawn into his apartment. "Keys," John instructed as he waited for Shawn to put his keys in his open hand. John unlocked the door and helped Shawn into the bedroom. He pushed Shawn onto his bed and pulled off his shoes, "Get some sleep kid," he ordered as he threw a blanket on the worn out man.

"How can I?" he said looking up at Shawn with his bloodshot eyes, "My daughter wishes I was dead."

"She was just upset," John said, "She's impulsive like her father, she'll take back what she said. I know it."

"That's just what Jayden said," Shawn told John as he felt his eye lids close. The emotions of today were taking a toll on his body.

"Get some sleep kid," John said as he processed the information Shawn just revealed, "I'll check in with you tomorrow."

"Okay," he mumbled as he started to fall asleep.

John left as quietly as possible not to disturb Shawn. He quietly closed the door and turned around to see Jayden thanking Brady for the ride home before closing her door. "Hey," John said.

"What's going on?" Brady asked.

"I don't know son," John said as his eyes never left Jayden's front door, "but I think it's time I did some digging into Jayden's past."


	10. You're in Ruins

**Disclaimer:** Chapter Title taken from Green Day's 21 Guns lyrics. Pride & Prejudice is written by Jane Austin, and in my story Claire is Philip's daughter, not Shawn. Also, I made up Mimi's date of birth. I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Chapter 9 You're in Ruins**

"I never imagined that my life would turn out like this. After waking up in that hospital bed with no idea who I was, I was begging to God daily that someone, anyone would recognize my face. They would come up to me with a big smile and say, 'Hey I know you!" They'd give me a big hug and tell me how they searched for me," Jayden turned away and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She gave up on that dream over three years ago when no one came to claim her, when all missing persons reports came up empty. No one was looking for her and that crushed her. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of a person she was that no one cared that she was missing. She turned her head back and looked down at her audience, "I started building a life as everyday I would look in the mirror and see this stranger staring back at me. I was okay with that, I had to be okay with that. But how do you become okay with that? I'm a stranger to myself and all I know about myself is that no one is looking for me. Does that make me a monster?"

* * *

_Kirakis Mansion_

Belle began to stir from her restless slumber as she rolled over and reached out for her husband only to hit the bed. She opened her eyes and saw his side of the bed was untouched. She quickly got out of bed and put her robe on as she went to the guest room that Avery slept in. She opened the door quietly and saw her exhausted husband turn his attention to the door as he placed his finger in front of his mouth to silence his wife. She looked down at the shattered child clinging her to beloved uncle like he was her life line. She walked towards him as quietly as possible, "How is she?" she whispered.

"Not good," Philip said in hushed tones, "she finally fell asleep about two hours ago. I'm sorry for not coming to bed, I was afraid to leave her…."

"Don't worry about it," she said, "I left because I knew she just wanted you." She watched him open his mouth to disagree with her, but she cut him off, "And I'm okay with that. You're her Uncle Phil, and she loves you like a second father. I'm not jealous really."

"I love you," Philip whispered.

"I love you too," Belle whispered back, "I'm going to check and see if kids are up yet." She quickly kissed her husband and went to their daughter's room. Belle quietly opened the door and their two year old son's room and noticed he was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. She closed the door and when to Claire's room. Claire was Avery's age and sometimes couldn't believe that her daughter was eleven years old already. She got pregnant with Claire shortly after high school, around the same time as Shawn and Mimi. The only difference was her and Philip weren't married. In fact, they didn't get married until Claire was five years old. Four years later Tyler was born. She knew the age gap between Claire and Tyler, but he was a pleasant surprise to their family after the doctor said it would be difficult for them to get pregnant again. Belle rested her hand on her flat belly and wondered when it would be a good time in this tragedy to tell Philip they were going to have another baby. She found out yesterday at her doctor's appointment. She was thinking of ways to tell Philip when she ran into Shawn in the hallway of Basic Black…and the rest is well chaotic history. "Mommy and Daddy love you baby," Belle whispered to her stomach, "I promise you we do." Belle reached Claire's door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"I'm up," a tired voice said on the other side, "You can come in."

Belle took in another deep breath before opening the door. She saw her daughter laying on her bed reading _Pride and Prejudice_ again for the hundredth time and listening to her I-pod. She wondered what she would say to their daughter that her Aunt Mimi's ghost is roaming Salem. She knew she had to tell Claire, especially with Avery here, but what does she say? She suddenly felt like she was in Shawn's shoes in trying to explain who she might look like Aunt Mimi but she's not Aunt Mimi. She just hoped that she'd handle the situation better.

"Mom are you okay?" Claire asked as she pulled out her ear pieces, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Oh yeah, she really hoped she could handle the situation better than Shawn did. She suddenly wished Philip was here to help her explain this to her daughter. Belle took another breath as she sat down on her daughter's bed, "Honey," Belle said, "There is something I need to tell you and it won't be easy."

"You and Dad aren't getting a divorce are you?" She said panicked, "I thought that you guys were happy and the unbreakable kind of a couple."

"No honey, we're not getting a divorce," Philip said from the door way.

Belle turned around and gave him a small smile of relief that he would be there to help her explain to their daughter about Jayden Douglas. Her eyes followed his movements as he went and sat on the other side of Claire and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are we going to have another baby?" Claire asked, remembering her mother been sick recently.

"No," Philip said before Belle could respond. Which she was grateful for because now was not the time to tell Claire there is another baby on the way. She just hoped it didn't show on her face.

"Then what is it?" Claire said, not sure what else they had to tell her.

"Your mom and I have something very difficult to tell you," Philip said, "and it's very hard to explain."

"What's going on?" she said narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"It's about a woman named Jayden Douglas," Belle started to explain.

"Who's Jayden Douglas?" Claire asked.

"My mommy," Avery said from the doorway.

Three sets of eyes turned towards her small voice in the door way. Claire looked at her cousin and was confused to why she was standing there looking like a small child. She saw Avery sucking her thumb, something she hadn't down since she was a child and holding onto a teddy bear.

"Avery honey," Philip said getting up and quickly walking over to his niece, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I had a nightmare," she said.

"What kind of nightmare?" Philip asked.

"I dreamed that Mommy not remember me," she said with tears in her eyes, "Daddy was mad at Mommy cause she not know me." When her uncle reached her she put her arms up as if she wanted him to pick her up. Philip instead pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Belle," Philip said letting his wife know that she will have explain this all to Claire alone as he put his arm around Avery and took her back to bed.

"What the hell is going on here!" Claire said looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"Language!" Belle immediately chastised her daughter.

"I don't think now is the time to tell me to choose better words Mom," Claire bit back.

"Claire," Belle said in a warning tone, "I don't care what the situation is; you do not speak to me like that."

"I'm sorry Mom," Claire said, "but what happened to Avery? I haven't seen her like this since her mom died. And why is she here instead of with Uncle Shawn." Claire had always referred to Shawn and Mimi and uncle and aunt. When she was a small child she always heard Avery refer to her parents has aunt and uncle so Claire always called Avery's parents aunt and uncle, even though they were really cousins. Even when she found out Shawn was really her cousin, she still called him Uncle Shawn.

"Something happened yesterday," Belle said, "It involves your Aunt Mimi."

"But she's dead," Claire said.

"I know," Belle said, "Forgive me, this is hard to explain and I wish you're father was here to help me try and explain this."

"Mom, please," Claire said, wondering what could have happened to cause her cousin to act like a child.

"Yesterday at work," Belle started to explain, "Was the new Executive of Advertising's first day on the job."

"God Mom!" Claire yelled as she threw up her hands in frustration, "That's not what I'm asking…"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Philip scolded from the doorway, "I don't care what the circumstances are you will never speak to your mother like that again. Do you understand?"

"Dad…" Claire started in a raised tone.

"I said do you understand!" Philip said with tone was dangerous low.

"Yes sir," Claire said slumping down as she saw her father's harden face soften, "I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay really," Belle said to both her husband and child, "How is she?"

"Asleep," Philip said as he sat down next to Claire, "This isn't going to be easy baby girl." He gently told his daughter, "Please be patient without interruptions okay?" Claire nodded in agreement. "As your mom was saying," Philip began.

Belle gave a small smile in appreciation as moments like these the priest's message at their wedding spoke true again, as Philip, the head of their household would take the lead on this and Belle would be supportive and help him through this situation. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough or couldn't do this on her own. The way Philip handed things as her husband, the children's father, was like he was born to do this, to lead this family through anything.

"The new executive's name is Jayden Douglas," Philip said as he noted his daughter's confused expression on the mention of this woman's name again, "And she looks, sounds, and acts exactly like your Aunt Mimi."

"You mean she's similar to Aunt Mimi right?" Claire asked her father as she tried to process this information.

"No," Belle said, "as in she could be a carbon copy of your Aunt Mimi. It's like they are the same person."

"But they're not," Philip said.

"I don't get it," Claire said.

Philip and Belle continued to explain what had transpired yesterday and how Avery came to spend the night at their house.

* * *

_Shawn's loft_

Bo and Hope knocked for a third time before Shawn opened the door. Hope hoped she was able to suppress the startled expression at seeing her son. He looked like hell. His eyes were blood red from crying, there were bags already forming under his eyes, his hair was sticking out everywhere, and his clothes were wrinkled beyond belief. She immediately embraced her son, trying to comfort him. They raced over to Shawn's the instant they got off the phone with Philip. When she released her son from her embrace she put her hands on his face.

Shawn lifted his hands to cover her hands, he slowly removed them from his face, "I'm fine."

"Who do you think you're convicting with that statement Sailor man?" Bo asked.

"Did you eat?" Hope asked.

"I'm not hungry," Shawn said dismissing his mother before walking into the apartment.

"You have to eat," Hope said going to his kitchen. She opened his fridge and rolled her eyes on how empty it was. She opened the cupboard and it was practically bare itself. "Where is your food?"

"Avery was supposed to be gone," Shawn said, "so grocery shopping wasn't the top on my 'to do list' today." He sat on the couch and buried his hands in his face.

Bo walked over to his wife and whispered, "Why don't you go to the store?" Bo said, "And give me some time with him."

"Sure," she whispered back, "Shawn," she said louder, "I'm going to the store. When I get back you're going to eat whatever I put in front of you."

"Good luck with that," he mumbled into his hands.

"What did you say?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow to let him know she heard him.

"I said I'm looking forward to it," he said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Uh-huh," she said before giving Bo a quick kiss and heading out.

Bo looked at his disheveled son and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for about ten minutes, while Bo waited for his son to break the silence.

"Is this really happening?" Shawn whispered, "Or am I in a nightmare?" Shawn was grateful for his father's silence and how he opted not to answer the rhetorical questions. "When did this become my life?" he asked, "We were suppose to have happily ever after, not happily for seven years!" His voice rose with anger as he jumped up and said, "Then _Jayden_," he spat out her name venomously,_ "_pops out of nowhere and turns my life upside down! How can that she not be Mitzi dad?" He flopped himself down on the chair as he lost that sudden burst of energy, "How can God be so cruel? First he takes away Mitzi, leaving Avery without a mother, and then He brings this woman into our lives. To what?" he demanded, "To torment me and my daughter to remind us that we lost someone who was most precious to us!"

"Do you know it's not her?" Bo asked.

"She doesn't know me," Shawn said in a defeated tone, "and she doesn't know Avery. And Avery, she hates me."

"She's a Brady," Bo said, "She doesn't hate you. She's just acting like a Brady."

Shawn nodded as his saw his father's logic and hoped that Avery was just being a Brady and not going to hate him for the rest of their lives.

"Outside of not knowing you or Avery," Bo continued with some hesitation as he wasn't sure this is the path Shawn should go down incase she wasn't Mimi, "what other proof do you have that she's not Mimi?"

"She doesn't know us Dad!" Shawn hissed at his father.

"Do you remember when your mother came back and I was with Billie at the time," Bo asked. He watched his son nod, "Hope couldn't remember because she had amnesia."

"Jayden doesn't have amnesia," Shawn said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"How do you know?" Bo asked.

"She didn't tell me."

"She didn't…" Bo said in a frustrated tone as he trailed off, "She didn't tell you!" he repeated as his raised his voice. "Do you think she would tell you if she didn't know you!"

"I speculated that she might have amnesia and that is why she didn't remember me," Shawn said, "She disregarded it."

"Was that before or after you mauled her in public?" Bo asked.

"How'd you know…"

"Philip."

"Of course," Shawn said rolling his eyes, "You're point?"

"If you had amnesia and a strange woman came up to you, kissed you, and claimed you were her dead husband, how would you respond?"

"I'd be thrilled to know that someone might actually know me."

"Stubborn boy," he said, "You probably scared her off."

"I don't want to fight with you Dad!" Shawn said, "My kid already hates me."

"I'm trying to help you kid," Bo said, "I was in your place years ago with your mom."

"Yeah but that ended differently," Shawn said getting up as he headed towards the door, "Gina turned out to be Mom."

"Where are you going?" Bo asked as Shawn opened the front door.

"Out!" he said as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

_Kirakis Mansion_

Philip and Belle finished telling Claire the story of Jayden Douglas and waited for her to process all of this information. "Is that why Avery is acting like this?" Claire asked.

"She's been like that since she saw Jayden," Belle confirmed.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know kid," Philip said as he pulled his daughter into an embrace, "But we are going to do our best to be there for her. To help her through this."

"How?" Claire asked.

"We don't know sweetie," Belle said, "but I wish we did." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and husband as they embraced.

"Uncle Phil," Avery asked from the doorway. All three looked at Avery as she stood there holding Tyler's hand. "I think he's hungry."

"I'll take him," Belle said as she walked over and picked up her son, "Do you want to help?" Avery shook her head no and looked back at her uncle.

"I'll help you Mom," Claire said as it was quickly made clear Avery only wanted her Uncle Phil. Claire tried not to feel jealous. She knew her father loved his niece and she knew that her father loved her more than he could ever love Avery. It's just why was Avery asking for her father instead of her own?

"Thanks sweetie," Belle said as they left Claire's room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Belle turned to her daughter and said, "You know you and Tyler are the most precious people in his life and he loves you both more than anything right?"

"I know," Claire said in a jealous huff, "I just don't know why she's here with my dad and not at home with _her_ dad."

"Your father loves you Claire," she said, "He will never love Avery more than you. Avery's just going through a tough time right now and she's taking it out on her father. We need to help her through this."

"I know," she said, "and I know I'm being unreasonable. Dad's never going to cast me aside for her. It just hurts a little to see him doting on her." She said Belle start to open her mouth but continued, "But if I was in her shoes and there was a woman out there that looked like you and you were dead. I'd probably be freaking out too. And if I was mad at Dad, I'd be at my Uncle Shawn's house right now."

_

* * *

Upstairs_

"What's up munchkin?" Philip asked.

"Please take me somewhere," she asked quietly.

"You need to sleep," Philip said as he took a mental note that she didn't sound like a child this time.

"I can't sleep Uncle Phil," Avery said, "Not until I do this one thing. I'm pleading with you, please take me there."

"Where?" Philip said.

"I need to see my mother," Avery said.

Philip thought about it for a second, but he knew that if he didn't take her, that she would just sneak out of the house. He nodded, "Get your coat and I'll meet you downstairs," he said, "but then you are sleeping."

"Okay Uncle Phil," Avery said as she went to the guest room to grab her coat. Philip went downstairs to let Belle know where they were going.

_

* * *

Salem Cemetery_

Jayden looked down at Miriam Jayden Brady's tombstone again as she wiped more tears from her eyes. It took her almost an hour to find her grave before she saw a tombstone with 'Brady' written in big letters. Underneath it, it read:

_Miriam Jayden _

_June 2, 1980- June 25, 2004_

Next to her name was Shawn's name with only his date of birth filled in. She laid down the tiger lilies on the woman's grave and then started rambling onto her like she was writing in her journal and not talking to a gravestone. She felt the need to pay her respect to someone that is still cherished years after her death. "You know I have never been jealous of any woman ever," Jayden said, "Well that's a lie, it would be more accurate to say since I can remember, which isn't as much as I would like. It's almost been five years since I woke up in that hospital bed. Two weeks after you died to be exact, I mean how weird is that? We both lost something on June 25, 2004. I lost my memory and you lost your life. And seeing those people you left behind is why I'm jealous. You know you're husband still loves you like it was yesterday."

"But I do have to say, I wish I was you," Jayden said, "because I see the way Shawn loves you and I'm finally jealous. And the worst part is, I'm jealous of a dead woman. How awful does that make me? Maybe that is why no one went looking for me, I mean what kind of person is jealous of a dead woman…..a dead woman who still has everything. And I have nothing." Jayden sighed and looked around. Miriam's body was laid to rest among the other Bradys. This must be a family plot or something. "I just realized that we're about the same age and if Avery is 11, you two most have been married right out of high school and pregnant almost immediately. Did you two marry because you were pregnant or just crazy in love? I don't think I could ever be that reckless. I'm more of a thinker than a jumper."

"She wasn't reckless," Shawn said, "And we were traditionalist. You know first comes marriage, then comes baby."

Jayden turned around and noticed Shawn Brady standing behind her with tiger lilies in his hand. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Shawn," she said, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you ponder why we got married and if she was reckless," Shawn said, "I was the reckless one, she was the thinker." he smiled wider, "And you don't want to know what I had to go through to get her to agree to marry me the summer after we graduated high school." Shawn smiled at the memory, when he looked up he noticed Jayden seemed to be in a trance.

"_You didn't just ask me that!" she scolded her boyfriend._

"_Yes I did," Shawn said on bended knee, "Did you need me to repeat it incase you were too distracted by my devilishly good looks to hear the whole question." He gave her a crooked smile._

"_I heard you," Mimi hissed back at him, not appreciating his sense of humor at this moment of time._

"_Miriam Jayden Lockhart," he said, "You're the one I want to spend the rest of…"_

"_Stop that!" she reprimanded him, "You can't ask me that!"_

"_Well I am asking you that!" he said as he showed her the ring, "So damn it woman, listen up. Miriam…"_

"_Put that away!" she said, "We're in high school!"_

"_We're graduating in like 2 months."_

"_Let me repeat," she said, "We're __**in**__ high school and __**high schoolers**__ don't get married" _

"_You're favorite couple on One Tree Hill did," Shawn said, he knew it would irk her, but he didn't care._

"_I don't care when Nathan and Haley on One Tree Hill got married I thought it was the sweetest thing ever! You have to know the difference between reality and fiction Shawn!"_

"_I know the difference," Shawn said, still on bended knee, "I love you. You're it…"_

"_Stop it," she said, "and get up!" She tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge._

"_Miriam…"_

"_Stop!" she successfully pulled Shawn up and was about to smile in victory when she realized she really didn't pull him up. He stood up to cover her mouth with his hand as he slipped the ring back into his pocket.._

"_As I was saying woman," Shawn said, "I ha__ve__ loved you my whole heart. I ha__ve__ loved you in every shade of lo__ve__ imaginable. I am totally and completely head over heals in lo__ve__ with you. You're my best friend Mitzi," he said as he wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her close to keep her from running away from him. "We grew up together and I don't want to imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to know what a world without you by my side looks like. It's too heart breaking to even imagine." He heard her mumble against his hand, and he knew she was protesting, "I know we're young and that we're only 18 years old. But Mitzi, you're it for me. I lo__ve__ you with every fiber of my being. My heart completely belongs to you. I want us to grow old together, starting at this moment. I don't want to waste another moment without you as my wife. I'__ve__ found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want that 'two shall be one' thing. I want everything with you." He dropped his hands and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He got down on bended knee again as she stood there with tears in her eyes, "Miriam __Jayden__Lockhart__," he said, "Will you put me out of my misery by agreeing to my wife. I promise to lo__ve__ and cherish you all the days of my life. Will you marry me?"_

_Mimi looked into his hopeful eyes and said the only word her head and heart would allow her to say, "Yes."_

"Jayden," Shawn said again as he waved his hand in front on her face. He watched as she snapped back into reality and looked around confused. He noted when her eyes landed on him, she was looking at him differently, like she was seeing him for the first time or something similar to that, "Where did you go?"

"I'm not sure," she whispered as she continued to stare at him, wondering if that was real or make believe. She wasn't sure if she had the right to ask him for the story.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he heard right.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," she said deciding it wasn't her place to open those wounds anymore than she already did. She looked down to avoid his intense glaze when she noticed the flowers, "Those are pretty."

"My wife's favorite flowers," Shawn said as he walked around her to place them on her grave. He noticed the flowers already there and looked at her with the question in his eyes.

"I brought those," she said, "I wanted to pay my respects to her."

"How did you know her favorite flower?"

"I didn't," Jayden said, "I brought my favorite flower. I'll leave you alone with Mimi."

Something inside cringed and screamed out that there was something wrong when Jayden spoke Mimi's name like she was someone else. It felt wrong to him and he didn't know why.

"It's okay," Shawn said, "I just came here hoping for advice on the kid."

"What some advice from a stranger?"

Again his insides screamed out in protest as the thought of this woman being a stranger, "Shoot," hoping that his voice didn't betray him.

"Take a deep breath," she said, "give your hard head time to catch up with your mouth."

"My wife told me that all the time."

"Did you ever follow her oh so wise knowledge?" Jayden asked playfully.

"Not yet."

"Daddy?"

Shawn turned and saw Avery coming up the path. Where she was, she couldn't see Jayden. Shawn turned to Jayden and she understood his silent plea.

"I'd start taking it if I were you," she whispered before quickly turning around and leaving.

"Daddy," Avery said as she came up, "Who are you talking to?" She looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Just asking your mom what to do about all of this," He said as he noticed Jayden disappeared quickly. He looked at Philip and nodded in greeting that he returned.

"What did she tell you?" Avery asked, with a hint of an attitude in her voice.

"The usual," he said, "Take a deep breath and give my hard head time to catch up with my mouth." He looked in the direction he last saw Jayden leave.

"Good luck with that," Avery said defiantly.

"Avery don't speak to your father like that," Philip scolded her.

"It's okay Phil," Shawn said softly.

"It's not okay," Philip said as he turned to address Avery, "He is your father," as he pointed at Shawn, "He deserves your respect young lady! You are not allowed to treat him like this."

"I don't care!" Avery yelled, "He took her from me!" She turned her attention to Shawn, "And I hate you for that!"

Shawn did something he hasn't done in a long time, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "You're mother died in a car accident," Shawn said, "It was out of my control. I wish she could be here right now…"

"So do I," she said in spite, "I wish she was here and you were dead!" She stormed past him and laid her flowers on her mother's graveside. She was confused to why there were now three sets of flowers there, but was distracted by her uncle.

"Avery Grace Brady," Philip said, "that is a cruel thing to say to your father. Apologize now!"

"It's the truth," Avery said, "I want my mommy!" She emphasized her point by stomping her foot like a small child.

Shawn took another deep breath, "We all do honey."

"Don't talk to me," Avery said as she stormed past her father.

"I'm sorry Shawn," Philip said, "I don't know what got into her. She hated herself last night for what she said to you."

"She's angry Philip," Shawn said, "And she's taking it out on me. It's okay…"

"No it's not okay."

"She needs time to cool down, to process," Shawn said, "She's needs her mother."

"She doesn't have that luxury Shawn," Philip said.

"I know!" Shawn snapped at his uncle, "Just take care of her okay."

"Don't worry," Philip assured him, "I'll be taking care of her grounded ass."

"You're grounding my daughter?" Shawn said in surprise.

"Um yeah," Philip said, "You might let her get away with treating you like shit, but not under my roof."

"Good plan," Shawn said, "Terrorize her back home."

"I'm not terrorizing her Shawn," Philip said, "I'm giving her boundaries. Remember boundaries because up until yesterday you wouldn't even put up with that shit from her. I know this Jayden thing is throwing everyone for a loop, but structure is what she needs in this chaotic time. So do us all a favor, pull your head out of your ass long enough to stop regressing back to five years ago like your child is doing and realize she needs you!"

"Philip…" Shawn hissed.

"I mean it Shawn," Philip said, "This family _cannot_ survive another episode of you crawling inside of yourself." With that, he walked back to his car to have a stern talking to Avery about her treatment of her father.

Jayden looked behind the tree she was hiding behind and wiped more tears from her eyes, "I destroyed this family," she looked up to the sky, "I'm so sorry Mimi. I didn't mean to ruin your family." She looked at Shawn as he fell to his knees weeping opening at Mimi's grave, "Forgive me."


	11. Her New Friend

**Disclaimer: **The wedding vows and Shawn's greeting to the guests were taken from Soap City's days website under the specials feature title "It's Official." They were the vows from the wedding on the show according to the site. The italics are the flashback. In the first flashback, I have reality coming in and out. So please note if it's a flashback it will be italicized and present time regular style. Also the Louie line is from Casablanca.

**Chapter 10 Her New Friend**

Jayden found herself on the pier after wandering around aimlessly after the cemetery. She was filled with guilt for what her presence was doing to a family she just met. She was staring into the blankness of the water when she heard a tune that sounded familiar. The world started to fade as something came over her.

_Shawn Douglas Brady stood before his friends and family in a rented tuxedo. Next to him stood his blushing bride as she glowed in the white old fashion wedding dress that was given to her from his grandmother Caroline, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He saw the tears of joy in her eyes and he reached down and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. She took her right hand and covered it with his, he returned the gesture. He smiled at her when he felt the twenty-five cent plastic ring he got from a gum ball machine. The one he gave her when he first proposed. She insisted on wearing it on her wedding day even though his great gran gave him the Horton diamond that was set in a ring, Mimi's ring. Shawn took his eyes away from his bride and looked at their guests._

_"First I want to thank you all for being here. It means a lot to both of us to have our friends and family share in this day. And for the people who couldn't be here, they're still very much in our thoughts, and in out hearts." He said before turning back and facing his bride, "And Mitzi, to you I just want to say that I'm the luckiest guy alive, because today I'm not just marrying the woman I love, I am marrying my best friend. I know a lot of people say that, but for us it's really true. And it's given us a bond built not only on love, but on trust. I can't wait to start our lives together." He saw a few tears escape from her eyes and he brought his thumbs to her face, wiping them away._

"_Shawn and Mimi," the priest said, "have chosen to write their own vows to each other. Shawn."_

_Shawn and Mimi turned towards one another. He reached down and grabbed both of her hands, "I've known you just about my whole life, Mitzi … We grew up together, and we were __**always**__ there for each other. I don't even know if I'd be here right now if it wasn't for you. I can't believe I didn't see it so much sooner. I love you, Mitzi. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Shawn brought both hands to his lips and gave them both a chaste kiss. He smiled brightly at her as he lowered their hands. _

_Mimi's face broke into a huge grin as she listened to her soon to be husband's vows to her. She wondered if she would be able to find her voice to tell him the vows she spent weeks agonizing over. _

"_Mimi," the priest guided her._

_She looked into Shawn's chocolate brown eyes and found her voice, "I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you. It was second grade. We were in art class. We'd been given a homework assignment to draw a picture of something we thought was beautiful. So I drew a rainbow. But the other kids were making fun of it, because I did it in pencil on scrap paper … because my mom couldn't afford paints and markers and drawing paper like everyone else had. But you said it was the best rainbow you'd ever seen. That it was like magic. Because it let you imagine the colors however you wanted to. And I knew then I wanted to share that magic with you forever. It didn't always look like it was possible. But now … I am. I love you, Shawn. And I love the magic you've brought into my life." She looked at him and noticed a tear trying to escape. She reached up and brushed it away from his face, noticing he did the same for her._

"_Do you have the rings?" the priest said, as he watch Philip place them on his Bible. The priest said the blessing and directed Shawn to take the ring he was giving to his bride. "Shawn Douglas repeat after me."_

"Excuse me miss are you alright?" a voice called out.

_Shawn grabbed Mimi's left hand and slid the wedding band over her left ring finger, "Miriam, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."_

"_Miriam," the priest said, "repeat after me."_

"Miss, are you alright?" the concerned voice called out to her.

_Mimi took Shawn's left hand and slid the ring onto his finger as she repeated, "Shawn Douglas, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when He died for her, and to love you as a part of myself because in His sight we shall be one."_

"Miss are you hurt?" the voice was more frantic.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, "You may…."_

_Shawn pulled Mimi into his arms and kissed her passionately at the alter._

"_Your bride," the priest finished with laughter. When they parted the priest announced, "I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Douglas Brady."_

"Miss are you alright?" the voice asked again.

Jayden heard a voice through the cheering but couldn't place it. She screamed when something touched her. She turned around to see and equally startled young man with dark hair and eyes staring back at her.

"Would you stop screaming!" he shouted.

Jayden stopped screaming and noticed her hand was on her heart, "You scared me half to death!" she chastised the stranger, "Next time why don't you announce your presence first instead of sneaking up on someone!"

"I did," he insisted, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Oh," she said.

"It's not safe to be out here by yourself at night," he continued, "Especially if you're a bloody space cadet."

"_Bloody_ space cadet?" she repeated as she looked over her body for any injuries. She was slightly confused when she didn't see anything.

"If I was a man of unquestionable morals," he continued his rant, "I could have violated you eighteen different ways and you probably wouldn't have noticed."

"Hey!" she yelled at him, "I wasn't that oblivious to the world! I knew you were there!" He gave her a look that told her he wasn't buying whatever she was trying to sell him. "Sorry," she said, "had a rough couple of days."

"Need a shoulder to cry on?"

"I don't know you," she said.

"I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I don't know you," she said, "so why would I open up to you."

"Because I'd be the perfect confidant," he insisted.

"How so?"

"I don't know you and you don't know me," he said, "no prejudices or reputations to spur the other one into judging the other." He noticed she broke out into a huge smile. "What?" he asked.

"You don't know me."

"I thought we already established that," he said perplexed.

"You don't understand," she continued, "ever since I came to this town, yesterday might I add. Everyone I met mistaken me for someone else."

"Who?"

"Do you know the Brady's?" she asked and was surprised when he snorted in response.

"I'm a DiMera," he said, "Of course I know the Brady's."

"Your families close?" she asked. She saw him immediately stare at her as if she sprouted a second head right before his very eyes, "What?"

"No," he said, "we're not buddies. You don't know the DiMera's?"

"No," she said, "Should I?"

"How long you lived in Salem?"

"As I said previously," she said, "I moved to town yesterday. So this would be what day two?" she added a little mocking at the end. The glare she received told her it wasn't appreciated. She just shrugged.

"Well darling that explains everything," he said, "So give it at least another day until you hate me."

"I don't judge," she said. She hesitated for a second before asking, "If you know the Brady's do you know a Miriam Brady?"

The man paused for a second to think, "The name sounds familiar," he said before pausing to try to retrieve her from his memory, "Didn't she die?"

"Yeah," she said, "About five years ago."

"Then no I don't," he said, "I've only been a resident for two years."

"Oh," she said, "so to recap, you don't know me," she started listing them with her fingers, "I don't know you, you don't me, and your family has a bad reputation. And most importantly you don't know me."

"You're an odd bird you know right?"

"What's with the accent?"

"I was born in Salem and raised in England," he explained.

"You have a name or should I make one up for you?"

"EJ DiMera," he said extending his hand.

"Jayden Douglas," she responded shaking his hand, "What does EJ stand for?"

"It stands for," he said, "No way in hell I will ever disclose that information to you."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea," he insisted.

"Consider the subject dropped," she said.

"Just like that?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't see how nagging someone will gain respect and trust," she said, "If you don't want me to know; then you won't tell me. Being a pain in the arse won't change the fact." Jayden turned her attention back to the water and the sky that was littered with stars, "It's so beautiful."

"It is," EJ said admiring the horizon.

"That star," she said, "I know that star."

"Which one?" he asked.

"That one," she pointed to the star in question.

EJ followed her direction to the little star a few inches from the little dipper, "What's its name?"

"I don't know," she said, "But it feels like it should be important to me."

"Why is that?" EJ asked. This woman interested him, she was like a puzzle that he wanted to put together so he could see the picture. When a few seconds past and she didn't respond, he looked down and noticed the glaze look over her eyes. "Jayden," he asked. He realized she was drifting off again. He looked around to make sure that there were no potential dangers. He didn't know this woman, but he felt an innate need to protect her from harm.

_Twelve year olds Shawn and Mimi were sailing his father's boat. Mimi was down below cleaning up their dinner as Shawn was steering the boat. Mimi came topside and looked around at the empty water, "Shawn," she said, "We need to get back to shore."_

"_We will."_

"_I'm serious," she said, "You're dad's going to blow a gasket when he realized you took his boat!"_

"_He said we could use it," Shawn defended himself._

"_To picnic on," she said, "not take for a spin!"_

"_Relax…"_

"_I will not relax!" she yelled as she interrupted him, "It's dark and we don't know anything…"_

"_I do…"_

"_Fine I don't know anything about boats!" she screamed, "I want to be on dry land!"_

"_We'll go back in a second," he said as he dropped the sail, "I have to show you something."_

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_Come here," he said, "it's a show and tell kind of a surprise."_

"_Only if we leave afterwards," she said, "I'm already in enough trouble for sneaking out. I don't need to add theft to the list."_

"_I promise," he said with a smile. He extended his hand and Mimi placed her delicate hand in his. He escorted her to the bow of the sailboat and pulled her in front of him. He whispered in her ear, "You see the small dipper," he said pointing to it._

"_Yeah," she said._

"_Go down and to your left about two inches," he directed, "see that little tiny star sparkling in space?"_

"_Yeah," she said._

"_That's your star."_

"_Excuse me," she said as she looked up at him confused, "Did you just say my star?"_

"_Yeah," he said, "I did all the paperwork to name a star after you."_

"_That poor star has my ugly name!" she said. She looked up and noticed the hurt expression, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just; you know how much I hate my name."_

"_Miriam is a beautiful name."_

"_It means bitter," she said, "and I'm not bitter."_

"_Never," he said playfully. She threw him a look and he held his hands up in surrender. "I named the star Mitzi."_

"_Mitzi?" she asked, "What's that?"_

"_It's a who," he said, "and the who is you."_

"_I don't get it."_

"_I spend the past six years of my life listening to how much you hate your name," Shawn said, "A few weeks ago I picked up a baby name book."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I wanted to give you a nickname that would mean something that would capture the essence of you."_

"_Mitzi?"_

"_Mitzi comes from Miriam," Shawn said, "It means bitter..."_

"_Gee thanks Shawn D," she said rolling her eyes, "just want I always wanted."_

"_Let me finish woman!" he scolded._

"_Sorry," she said holding up her hands in surrender._

"_Mitzi means bitter," he said, "as in bitterly wanted child. The star of the sea. Because that is how I see you. And I got my star a star so that no matter where you are or what you are doing; you can look up in the sky for your star and know that you are wanted. That you are the star of the sea, a sea that I very much love."_

"_Shawn," she said with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to say."_

"_I do," Bo said from the rear of the boat, "How about you're grounded."_

Jayden snapped out of the dream, or what she thought was a dream and looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes landed on EJ.

"If you continue to do that," he said, "I'm going to have to start calling you Captain Space Cadet."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was just…"

"Daydreaming of someone special?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I feel like I don't know anything any more. The things I did know, I don't anymore. Nothing makes sense anymore!" She buried her face in her hands and left out a scream. She felt EJ's hand rubbing small circles on her back.

EJ opened his mouth to respond when his cell phone went off. He read the caller ID and rolled his eyes. He sent the caller to his voicemail and looked back at Jayden. By the look in her eyes, he knew the moment was lost. "If you need anything," he said as grabbed a pen. He looked patted his pockets looking for something to write one but came up empty. He grabbed her left hand and scribbled down his phone number, "Please call me."

"I will," she said as she looked at his number, making sure she could read his penmanship. She grabbed his pen from him and then started writing her number on his hand. EJ laughed at the juvenile feeling it brought. "And you do the same," she instructed, "I could really use a friend in this town, especially one without any expectations."

"I feel the same way darling," he said, "Now I'm going to escort you back to your car because this is no place for a lady this late at night." He held out his elbow and she slid her hand inside of it as they walked to her car. "So don't let me catch you here at night by yourself again young lady."

"Yes Sir!" she said with a mock salute before they both broke out in laughter.

"Louie," he said with a bright smile, "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Me too," she said with a smile.


	12. This is My Confession

**Chapter 11 This Is My Confession**

Jayden was sitting on her desk at Basic Black staring at a blank sheet of paper. A sheet that should be full of ideas for the new marketing campaign, laid empty in front of her. It's been three weeks since she met EJ DiMera at the pier and he quickly became her closet friend in his town. Mainly because he asked nothing of her and didn't except her to be someone else; a certain someone else she looked a lot alike. And a particular someone she was starting to wonder if she was her.

_"Mimi," said a mischievous seven year old Shawn Douglas Brady, "I'll race you to the boat."  
_

She shook her head of that image, a path she couldn't afford to go down. She wasn't sure if it was memory lane, or her desire to be apart of a family; to be loved by him the way he loved _her_.

_"Miriam Jayden Lockhart!" Shawn screamed, "This isn't funny! Come out; come out where ever you are!"_

Jayden buried her face in her hands and let out a grunt, every since that night in the cemetery, she couldn't stop snippets of life coming at her.

_"There you are!" a fifteen year old Shawn said, "I've been looking for over an hour for you."_

_"You found me," she said in tears that she quickly wiped away, "Do I have to give you a cookie now?" She tried to be sarcastic, but it just came out high pitched and followed by more tears._

_"What happened?" he asked dropping down next to her and pulling her into his arms._

_"He's gone," Mimi cried in his embrace, "He left me again."_

_"Mitzi," Shawn said, "I'm so sorry." Shawn didn't even need to ask who the 'he' was; David Lockhart had abandoned his family for the fifth time since Shawn has known Mimi. Each time David did it, it took a piece of her with him._

_"Promise me something."_

_"Anything," he said quickly._

_"Never leave me," she said, "I don't want to be alone."_

_"You'll never get rid of me," he said, "You're stuck with me forever."_

_She looked up at him and watched as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes, "I guess there are worse things to have stuck to you forever."_

_He just smiled as he kissed her forehead before pulling her back into his arms._

"Jayden," EJ hissed, "You really need to snap out of this, I don't have time to play 20 questions with John if he finds me here." He touched her shoulder. When her head shot up he quickly covered her mouth as he anticipated the scream she let out.

Jayden looked at her potential attacker and her whole body relaxed when her gaze landed on EJ. She watched him smile at her as he removed his hand. After taking a deep breath, her eyes narrowed "You need to work on that," she said, "I thought I was being kidnapped."

"Are you profiling me?" he asked seriously. "Because I'm a DiMera, that means I just spend my days kidnapping people? Really? That's what you believe."

"EJ I'm sorry…" she noticed the huge grin on his face and scowled at him. She slapped his arm, "Wanker."

"I'm sorry," EJ said in disbelief, "did you just say wanker?" He couldn't contain his smile and started laughing at her. "Oh that's good."

"Stop being such a…"

"Wanker?" he said cheeky.

"Jackass," she mumbled under her breath.

"I do appreciate the long hours of googling you did love to come up with that gem of British slang," he stated, "but really, can we leave the British speak to the actual Brit in the room?"

"Are you taking a piss?" Her eyes were narrow slits and her hands were on her hips as he glared at the young DiMera heir. The response she got was not one that she excepted. EJ let out a hearty laugh that last over two minutes. She just scolded at him as the laugher died down.

"Thank you for that," EJ said with left hand resting on his stomach, "I really needed that good laugh.

"Okay jackass," she said, "I will only every speak American around you."

"Or in general works too," he said with a smile.

"Arsehole!"

He looked at her with wide eyes and put a hand on his heart, "That hurts right here beautiful," he said, "And to think I came her out of the goodness of my heart…"

"Oh please," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but who asked who for a favor here?"

"You have it?" she asked as she straightened up and her face grew serious. She was very grateful he didn't ask her about the state she was in when she requested her favor from him. She gathered by the way he kept looking at the door occasionally it was because he wasn't suppose to be here.

"Yes darling," he told her as he handed her the file. He watched as she went through reading the pages. EJ witnessed her frustration grow after each page, "Why does she interest you so much?"

"You won't understand."

"Try me."

"It's….complicated," she whispered.

"Oh I forget I'm a bloody wanker and a twit," EJ said exasperated as he threw up his arms frustrated, "Oh how do you ever put up with me?"

"Stop," she said, "I didn't mean it like that…you're not a twit."

"Really?" EJ stated in disbelief, "You just dismissed me as if I was nothing more than the court jester." He knew he was blowing this out of proportion, but he couldn't stop the momentum of his out cry. "Find out what the name DiMera is and use me for my connections because if that's the case darling, you didn't read enough about my family…." He didn't know why he was going down that path with her. Did she really need to know the evils of Stefano DiMera? But then again, if this friendship were to survive, it needed to know the misgivings of Stefano DiMera.

"EJ, I'm sorry," Jayden said, "I'm not implying anything of your intelligence, nor would I want to ever use you. You're my only friend in this town. I didn't mean to give the impression that I only befriended you for what you could do for me."

"Then talk to me," he pleaded as he grabbed her hands and brought her attention back to him.

"It's just complicated."

He let out a snort as he dropped her hands and shook his head before focusing back on her, "I'm sure I could follow."

Jayden opened her mouth and closed it several times. She took a deep breath to gather the courage to say out loud what was dwelling inside of her since she moved to Salem, "I think…"

"Jayden," John said walking into the room. He looked up and his eyes landed on EJ. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Just visiting a friend," EJ said.

"Get out of my building," John said.

"John really," Jayden said, "He was visiting me."

"Not that it is any of your business," EJ said, "but we're having dinner after a long hard day of work."

"Jayden I forbid it." John looked at her with the caring eyes of Miriam's father.

"Meet me by the elevators?" she asked EJ.

"Sure thing darling," EJ said, "John." He acknowledged the other man before exiting the room.

John watched his leave until he could no longer see him and turned to Jayden. "He is not allowed in his building," John said in an authoritative tone, "And any other member of his family."

"He's my friend," Jayden said, "And more importantly, he wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"He's a DiMera which means he is up to no good by nature," John hissed, "So find a new friend."

"I'm not her," Jayden hissed back, "You cannot control my personal life."

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled it slowly, "You're right," he said, "I'm not your father, but I am your boss." Jayden opened her mouth to speak but John held up his hand to silence her, "If you want to dine with him," he continued, "You meet him outside of his building. He is not allowed on this property."

"Understood boss," Jayden said, her voice laced with discontent, "Now if you excuse me, I am having dinner with my good friend EJ DiMera." She grabbed the file with Miriam Brady's information in it and slide it into her oversized purse. She walked back John, "Have a good night Mr. Black."

John collapsed into the closest chair and let his head drop. "She has no idea what type of trouble she is in."

Jayden quickened her pace when she heard raised voices by the elevator. She closed her eyes briefly and prayed to God that it wasn't his voice. Jayden opened her eyes and saw Shawn and EJ arguing the elevators with poor Stephanie trying to break it up.

"What's the real reason you're here DiMera?" Shawn asked, "Haven't you ruined enough lives already? Are you here scouting for your next victim?"

"Don't be an old sod Shawn," EJ said, "I come in peace." EJ closed his eyes as he rethought his condensing tone just now.

"You arrogant…."

"EJ," Jayden said, "I think it's time you left."

He looked at her silent plea not to cause trouble, "I'm thinking that is a wonderful idea darling," EJ said walking into the open elevator. He met her eyes before the doors closed.

"What were you thinking?" she immediately scolded Shawn in a tone that a parent would use on a misbehaving child.

"He's up to something."

"Why?" Jayden said, "And you're answer better not be 'because he's a DiMera' or so help me God…"

"You don't remember the DiMera's," Shawn said without thinking of who he's talking to, "They are bad people."

"I can't hear this," Jayden said holding up her hands in defeat, "I don't want to hear this. I can't hear this. I'm going now. Have a good night Shawn." She walked pushed the elevator button and was surprised to see the doors open with EJ standing in the corner out of sight. She smiled at him as she walked inside. The doors closed behind her as he pushed the button for the ground floor. "I understand what you meant know but knowing _of_ the Brady's but not friends of the Brady's.

"What do you mean?" EJ said contemptuously, "That was very pleasant. In fact, we should do it again soon."

"You know you are forbidden to step foot on this property."

"Yes darling," EJ said, "John gave me that memo years ago." He looked as if he was thinking really hard for his next statement. "I do believe it was my welcome gift from him the instant I stepped one toenail on this God forsaken town." He gave her a huge grin.

"So why poke the bear?"

_"Poke the bear?"_ he repeated, "Who speaks like that?"

"I do," she said, "and you're answering my question."

"Well excuse me and my twisted priorities," EJ said hurt, "But when _my friend_ called me today in tears asking for _my_ _help_. I didn't care about John Black's paranoia; I only cared for _my friend_. John Black could sod off for all I care."

"Just like that" she asked as the elevator doors opened to the first floor, "You risked starting a war between your two companies because I called you in tears?"

"Just like that." EJ extended his right elbow for her to accept as he escorted her to his car. He wasn't sure if he should bring up the fact that she wasn't in tears when she called. She was full out sobbing on the phone that EJ was almost to the door of Basic Black when she told him under no circumstances was he allowed to see her until he procured the file. Two hours later, he was stepping foot into the forbidden territory with file in hand. "Contrary to popular belief," he continued, "I do have my priorities straight. Family and friends should never come second in anyone's life."

"And they say chivalry is dead."

"I was raised to be an English gentleman darling," he said, "that's all I know how to be." He looked down at her with a smile as he said that. His smile grew when she smiled back at him. EJ opened her car door for her. He walked to his side of the car and slide into his Porsche. He turned on the ignition and drove off.

"Did you dump the whore yet?" Jayden asked hoping to take the focus off of her and why she called EJ for her request this morning. She knew he was humoring her pride so far but knew her grace with him was running out quickly and he would soon be asking her about the meltdown she had earlier.

"Excuse me?" EJ said, clearly stunned by the abrupt change in topic.

"Did you dump the whore yet?" she repeated. She did a happy dance inside as she could tell her attempt was a success.

"I heard you the first time," he told her, "I'm a little perplexed on why you said it."

"Because I see the way your face crunches when she calls, talks, or generally moves in your presence," Jayden said, "Therefore you are unhappy with her and I will repeat did you dump the whore yet?"

"No I did not dump the whore yet."

"It's better to be single than dating the whore," she advised.

"I'm not talking about my relationship with the whore," EJ said, he paused for a second, "And stop calling her a whore."

"Why?" Jayden challenged, "You don't care for her. That point is blatantly obvious."

"Consult your google," he told her, "Blatant means something obvious. To say blatantly obvious is just an over kill."

"I'm not letting you change the topic," Jayden said, "Look; I'm giving you this advice as a friend who does not know anyone's history. So you really should take heed to my words."

"Lay it on me."

"My first and only impression from her is that she is a lying, scheming, gold digging whore," Jayden said without hesitation, "I can't be tactful and call her a woman with questionable morals. She's a gold digging whore who is trying to sleep her way to the top."

"Wow, you don't pull punches," EJ said sarcastically.

"That was before I found out her past," Jayden said, "She married Lucas Roberts for five million dollars. She married and tried killing Victor Kiriakis for his billions."

"You're point," he whispered even though he knew what she was saying. He was being used by that woman for her financial gain.

"I think you see my point," Jayden whispered back in a gentle tone, "She cares only for herself and money. There is no room for anyone else."

EJ pulled into the parking lot of Jayden's building and turned off the engine. "I see," EJ said getting out of the car and going to her car door. He got there in time to shut the door for her.

"I don't mean to hurt you or be so abrupt," Jayden said as she rested her hand in his inner elbow he offered her, "but do you even _like _for her?"

"I don't know," he said opening the building door for her, "She's just something to occupy my time with because…."

"Whoever your heart desires isn't giving you the time of day?"

"Something like that," he said.

"Well as a woman…"

"Wait you're a woman?" he asked mockingly. His reward was a slap in the arm.

"As I was saying," Jayden said, "I won't take you or your intentions towards me seriously if you were flocking…"

"Flocking?"

"Yes flocking," she said, "as in flocking around with a whore." She put her free hand on his arm to bring his attention to her, "Most importantly, I would be hurt beyond measure to believe that this man who claims that I am his deepest desire can interchange me so easily with a two bit, lying, gold digging, selfish whore. It would make me not want trust him with my own heart. If you want to win this mystery woman's heart, you need to show her your intentions are pure. Translation, dump the whore and take up a hobby to occupy your time with."

"I understand your motivates in telling me and I know you did it because you care about me," he said. He smiled when she made a 'pff' sound. "I'll think about the second part and bring the focus back to the first part."

"What?" She was truly lost in his logic of his last statement.

"You're not going to distract me enough to forget about Miriam Brady," EJ said as he continued escorted her to the elevator, "And that little freak out on the phone earlier today."

"Oh that," Jayden said looking away.

"Oh that?" He mimicked as the doors opened and she nodded her head to the right to let him know which door was hers. He followed her inside her loft.

"Tea?" she asked, "Or is that a redundant question to ask the Brit?"

"At the rate you're going darling I might just need the hard liquor," he said joking before beckoning her to the sofa. He watched as she immediately obeyed his request. His eyes followed her right up to when she sat down next to him. "Tell me what your fixation is with Miriam Brady."

"I won't call it a fixation…" she stopped when she noticed his look that told her he wasn't about to buy whatever lie she was about to present him. "It's complicated," she finished lamely.

"And we've already established that I'm not a twit," EJ said, "Just take your time okay? This isn't a race. Channel your inner tortoise."

"My inner what?" The things this man would come up with amazed her. And he _accused her_ of being sporadic and hard to follow her speech patterns.

"As in slow and steady will win the race," EJ said, "The tortoise and the hare." He noticed her blank expression, "It's a children's story…the tortoise and the hare race…the hare's prideful nature…I give up."

"You're a good father." She stated as she recalled the time she met his son Johnny at the park a few days ago. She could picture him reading that story to him.

"And you're not changing the subject," he insisted, "You called me this morning in tears."

She noticed his still granting her the grace of down playing today's phone conversation and she was grateful for it. "I know."

"Why?"

"I needed to know about her."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm remembering my life." She looked at him with tears building in her eyes.

"What do you mean by _remembering your life_?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes darling," EJ said, "I'm your friend."

"It's hard to explain."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. He wasn't sure what was building up inside of her. But he could see the pain and havoc it was wreaking on her life.

"I have to tell someone," she said, "It's eating inside of me, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone I know sees Miriam when they look at me," she said as she looked away from him. EJ brought his hand under her chin and gently brought her gaze back to him. "Everyone but you." When she looked at EJ, she only saw tender and caring eyes gazing down at her. Eyes that she's seen on Shawn and John when they look at her and she remembered those eyes on Shawn in…did she dare call them memories? She watched as he slowly raised his hands to brush away her tears with his thumbs.

"I see you Jayden," EJ said, "and I care about you. You're my one true friend as pathetic as that might sound."

"It's not pathetic," she said, "you're my one true friend to."

"And I promise," he said, "whatever you tell me will stay between us." He watched her look away and he pulled her into his arms, "And most importantly, I will still care for you. You will still be my friend." He sealed his promise by kissing the crown on her head.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because your pathetic friend is a DiMera," EJ said, "Which translates into town piranha." He smiled down at her, "I would never leave you alone in the judgmental and unforgiving town, I promise you there is nothing in your past that could be worse than anything my father did under the pretense of justice. I will never leave you love. You're stuck with me forever. That is if you like me to be, I won't force my friendship on you."

Jayden knew what he was saying was true. She only lived in this town for three weeks but already knew from town gossip about the DiMera's. But when she met EJ, she didn't place him in that frightening category because she met the man before she knew his last name. Jayden pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. She didn't know if she had the strength to confess her secrets, but she knew that it had to be to his face and not to his chest. "Five years ago," she began, "I woke up in a hospital in Chicago." She looked away and took a deep breath, she felt him grab her hand and gently rub the back of her hand with his thumb. "I was in an accident and I was in a coma for two weeks."

"I'm so sorry love," EJ told her.

"I didn't know who I was," she said looking at him again, "I didn't have any memories of my life. I was a blank slate. The police ran my photo against missing persons but there was no match. No one was looking for me. I had to start over with no memories of anything. I chose the name Jayden Douglas and got a job at Basic Black in Chicago. Three weeks ago I transferred here." She told him that she was admitted to the hospital the same day that Miriam Brady died in the hijacking. She shared with him how her heart felt like it had awakened after years of solitude when Shawn kissed her. She told him about going to the cemetery and confessing to Miriam's grave how jealous she was that Shawn still loved her with so much intensity, years after her death. She looked up at him as the tears poured from her eyes as she said, "What kind of a monster was I that no one cared that I was gone?"

"Hey now," he said pulling her back into his embrace, "You are no such thing. You are an elegant and sophisticated young woman. That heart of yours is full of love and kindness. No room for spite."

"Then why didn't anyone come looking for me?"

"I don't know," he said, "but I promise I'm going to find out who you are."

"I think I might be her," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Miriam Jayden Lockhart-Brady," she said, "I'm remembering things. At least I think they are memories." She poured her heart to EJ telling her in detail the memories she has had in since coming to Salem. "But I'm not sure if these are memories or my desire to know who I am that made up these memories. And that's why…"

"You asked me to run a background on her," EJ finished.

"But nothing in that file tells me if those memories are memories," she said, "Not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me."

"I didn't take it as ungratefulness," EJ said, "I'll do some digging and see what I can find out about what happened around the time you showed up at that hospital." He looked down at her with sorrowful eyes and she knew what he was going to tell her next.

"But…" she prompted him.

"I think you know the but," EJ said.

"It will destroy him if I'm not her," Jayden said, "I can't tell him unless I know something more concrete than this."

"He would know if these memories _are_ memories."

"There has to be another way," Jayden insisted, "I can't hurt this family anymore than I already have." She buried her face in his chest, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. Her pain, he was carrying for her. After several minutes of silence EJ said, "I'll think of something. I'm sure I could liberate some home videos…" He looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He carefully picked her up and was going to carry her to her room when he noticed the spiral staircase. "Well that's not going to happen," he said as he laid her on the couch instead. He grabbed the blanket from the chair and covered her with it. He brushed the hair behind her ear and looked at her, "Oh Jayden," he said, "How will I ever fix this?" He kissed her forehead and walked towards her door. When he went outside he pulled out his cell phone, "This is EJ DiMera," he said when the caller picked up, "And I'm calling in all the favors you owe me."


End file.
